


A Little Room to Sway

by LauraMofos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Pool Sex, Slow Burn, Stone Butch Natasha, Tribadism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda et Natasha font une liste de cinq choses qu'elles n'ont jamais fait et qu'elles ont toujours voulu faire. (post-Age of Ultron/pre-Civil War.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Room to Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Little Room to Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640694) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> BON. Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ma toute première traduction. J'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et franchement j'en suis plutôt satisfaite donc hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
> Ce ship est adorable omd

Wanda portait du parfum.

Et alors que ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop étrange ou inattendu de sa part, c'était inattendu dans le monde des super héros et des espions. Les parfums vous rendaient identifiable, mémorable. Ils alertaient les autres de votre présence avant n'importe qui. Natasha n'avait jamais porté de parfum de sa vie entière. Bien sûre, il y avait des odeurs qu'elle appréciait, certaines qu'elle sentait complaisamment quand elle était dans les magasins ou aidait (l'impuissant) Steve à choisir des vêtements quelque part, mais elle ne les essayait jamais. Pas même un petit bijou sur son poignet.

Elle était toujours dans l'urgence, que ça lui plaise ou non.

C'était un mercredi en fin de matinée après un entraînement quand Natasha sentit l'odeur de son parfum dans l'air. Elle s'arrêta dans le couloir vide , plaisamment épurée, une serviette pendue autour de ses épaules, et regarda fixement en dehors du couloir, là où elle savait qu'était la chambre de Wanda. Le parfum était terreux; un peu salée comme l'océan et sensuel, comme de la peau chaude. Natasha posa un pied devant l'autre pas tellement décidée, le faisant encore et encore jusqu'à être au bout du couloir et plantée devant la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermée avec juste assez pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Natasha vit Wanda arriver par cette ouverture, un éclair de peau pâle et de longs cheveux foncés. Elle recula, son cœur battant. Peu importe. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Ca n'était vraiment- 

La porte s'ouvrit et Wanda était là, ses yeux brillants et clairs, ses cheveux descendant autour de ses épaules, un débardeur noir lui allant parfaitement, de la même manière que Natasha les aimait sur des femmes. Elle remonta son regard sur le visage de Wanda pour la trouver en train de sourire; petit et discret, comme si elle pouvait voir les pensées de Natasha.

Natasha cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, s'en remettant, fermant son esprit profondément. Wanda peut probablement lire ses pensées.

«Bonjour, Natasha,» Dit Wanda de cette basse, et franche voix qu'était la sienne. Un sourire étira sa bouche nue de rouge à lèvres -une rareté- et Natasha ne peut rien faire si ce n'est lui donner un sourire réticent.

«Ah, désolée, j'étais juste,» Natasha fit une pause remettant sa serviette autour de ses épaules juste pour faire quelque chose. «Voulais juste voir si tu avais pris un petit déjeuner?»

«Je l'ai pris. Je suis une lève-tôt. J'ai regardé le soleil se lever et tout ça.» Le sourire de Wanda s'agrandit en même temps qu'elle leva la main pour prendre ses cheveux, les mettant en arrière et fit une queue de cheval de ses doigts agiles, attentionnés, tous les mouvements font que l'odeur de son parfum et de son déodorant s'agitent, enivrant les sens de Natasha, la faisant saliver. Elle prit une grande respiration et se força à se calmer, forçant ses battements de cœur à ralentir. Sûrement que Wanda peut sentir ce genre de choses, aussi.

«Okay,» elle réussi à dire, reculant d'un pas, regardant vers le couloir et priant pour que quelqu'un de bavard et distrayant comme Sam fasse son apparition. Pas tellement de chance. «Très bien, je pense que je-»

«J'ai eu des Lucky Charms pour la première fois aujourd'hui,» Wanda lui dit d'absolument nulle part, sa voix presque distante, pensante. Natasha lui lança un regard, levant un sourcil et un coin de sa bouche.

«Oh ouais? Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé?»

Wanda rencontra encore ses yeux, verts sur verts, et son sourire est si joli s'en est presque aveuglant. Elle laissa partir ses cheveux, les laissant tomber dans une cascade de rouge-brun épais tout autour d'elle. Le cœur de Natasha manqua un battement malgré tous ses efforts.

«C'était délicieux. J'en ai eu deux bols. James a dit qu'il allait au magasin aujourd'hui pour en acheter de différentes sortes. Je pense qu'il expérimente sur moi.»

Les yeux de Natasha s'agrandissent au mot «expérimente,» surprise que Wanda le dise si facilement, comme une blague. Ça l'a fait se détendre un peu, un soupir s'échappant dans un doux courant, souriant à ses chaussures de courses dans un énervant, bizarre éclair de timidité.

«Je parie qu'il y a pleins de choses que tu n'as pas essayé,» elle offre, enroulant la serviette paresseusement autour de sa main. «Surtout des choses américaines, bizarres.»

«C'est probablement vrai pour toi aussi?»

Natasha ne peut s'empêcher de regarder devant elle à nouveau, trouvant ses yeux et laissant Wanda chercher les siens, essayant désespéramment de cacher n'importe quelles pensées déviantes d'elle mais elle ne sait pas vraiment comment ses pouvoirs marchaient. Est ce qu'elle peut lire ses pensées? Est ce que toutes ses pensées sont visibles pour Wanda peu importe combien elle essaye de les cacher? Elle se décale d'un pied à l'autre, détestant combien elle était vulnérable avec cette fille, qu'il n'y a absolument rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer ça car elle a déjà été défaite par elle. Battue par elle. Et maintenant, c'était soit essayer de la comprendre ou la détester.

«Ouais, je suppose que c'est ça.» dit elle finalement, jetant la serviette sur son épaule et croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, sachant que son inconfort était trop évident à lire maintenant, mais elle ne peut rien y faire. Elle partait presque, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, laissant la conversation comme ça; gênante et inachevée, mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Wanda, une sorte de lueur d'espoir, un bonheur sincère parce que Natasha est là, lui parle, quelque chose, qui laissa Natasha là où elle est.

«J'ai une idée.» sortit-elle de nulle part, donnant à Wanda un sourire machiavélique qui rendit Wanda tout de suite intéressée.

«Quoi?»

«Faisons une liste. Rien de grand, pas pour commencer. Juste.. peut être cinq choses chacune. De choses qu'on a jamais faites avant mais qu'on aimerait faire.»

Il y eut un lourd silence, de Wanda clignant de ses grands yeux.

«... Et puis quoi?»

«Et puis» sourit Natasha, attrapant les bouts de sa serviette et tiraillant dessus, reculant dans le couloir aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait. «On les fait.»

Wanda la regarda partir, leurs yeux se connectant tout le long, des sourires partagés sur leur visage. Wanda avait l'air contente, heureuse d'avoir reçu une tâche, peut être.

«Deal?» incita Natasha, élevant la voix pour être entendue depuis le bout du couloir. Wanda acquiesça, ses cheveux tombant en de doux, jolis glissements sur ses épaules nues. Natasha gardera l'image avec elle toute la journée.

«Oui!»

Et ce sourire. Elle gardera ça avec elle, aussi.

 

C'est au alentour du même moment la matinée d'après que Natasha s'arrêta encore devant la porte de Wanda. Elle était fermée cette fois donc elle toqua, essayant de ralentir sa respiration comme elle s'est accélérée après sa course matinale. De la sueur coulait de son cou et s'accumulant dans sa clavicule avant de glisser dans son soutien gorge de sport, et elle fronça les sourcils quand il n'y avait rien de l'autre coté de la porte de Wanda que du silence.

«Elle est dans la pièce commune,» vint la voix de Jarvis derrière Natasha, et se tourna de surprise pour y trouver Vision, tendre et calme et la regardant avec ses yeux bleus artificiels qui ne manquait rien. Elle essaya de sourire.

«Uh, merci.»

Vision acquiesça en réponse, un mouvement gracieux avant de continuer dans le couloir. Natasha le regarda partir presque pensivement, se demandant à quoi son espace de vie ressemblait, s'il avait un lit. Steve avait suggéré qu'elle interagisse avec tout le monde seul à seul, comme une personne et non comme un entraîneur ou un supérieur.

Elle souhaitait qu'elle puisse dire que c'était pour ça qu'elle cherchait Wanda.

Il y avait une pluie battante à l'extérieur de la baie vitrée de la salle commune où Wanda était recroquevillée sur un des poufs, ses cheveux tombant autour de son visage, griffonnant sur un carnet. Natasha s'arrêta devant la porte, silencieuse comme elle a été formé pour l'être et la regarda; ses petites mains remplies de bagues et ébréchées de vernis à ongles bougeait dans un grattement décisif sur le papier, ses yeux rétrécissant et attentif sur les mots émergeant, ses pieds nus et à l'allure doux, quelque chose de tellement vulnérable et humain que ça fit souffrir Natasha. Elle n'est jamais pieds nus elle même excepté quand elle s’entraînait sur les tapis ou dans la douche. Elle n'a jamais eu le temps d'être si exposé, ne s'est jamais autorisé l'option.

«Bonjour,» vint la voix douce de Wanda, à peine audible à travers la pluie. Natasha concentra à nouveau son regard et trouva les yeux de Wanda, lui donnant un sourire qu'elle ne peut empêcher en s’avançant dans la pièce. Il y a des couvertures sur le parquet mauve, une cheminée qui ne fonctionne pas en ce moment, une télévision énorme installée sur le mur, et pleins de canapés et de chaises pour s’asseoir. Natasha passe peu de temps ici, préférant se relaxer en solitaire dans son propre espace, mais avec Wanda nichée dans ce pouf confortable avec un orage printanier s'approchant depuis les collines dehors, elle peut définitivement voir l’intérêt maintenant.

«'Jour.» elle répondit facilement sortant un bout de papier plié de son soutien gorge, s'asseyant sur un canapé proche, se perchant et donnant un sourire à Wanda.  
«Plutôt pourri le temps, hein?»

Wanda fredonna pensivement, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre derrière Natasha et la fixant en silence pendant un long moment. «Je ne sais pas. C'est plutôt beau, vraiment. J'ai vu la pluie s'approcher à des kilomètres avant d'arriver ici. La tempête va arriver dans l'heure, je pense.»

«Peut être que Thor se dispute avec son père,» plaisanta Natasha, son sourire s'agrandissant quand Wanda rigola en baissant la tête.

«Peut être,» dit Wanda, plus doucement, presque timide. Elle regarda Natasha à nouveau, son visage s'éclairant si doucement quand elle vit le papier. «Est ce...?»

«Ma liste? Ouep.» Elle fit un spectacle à la déplier et la redresser avant de hocher la tête vers le carnet de Wanda. «Est ce que la tienne est finie?»

«Ah. Oui.» Wanda enleva ses cheveux de devant son visage avec une poussée de sa main seulement pour les pousser vers le bas en une cascade légère. Elle fit un son frustrée faisant sursauter Natasha, la peur de ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire électrisait sa peau.

«Je peux les tresser, si tu veux? Ça les gardera en place pendant un moment de toute façon. Et tu peux me lire ta liste pendant que je le fais.» Elle se rassoit sur le canapé et attrapa un coussin pour le jeter sur le sol devant elle, mettant sa propre liste sur le côté pour le moment. Wanda hésita, la timidité de la jeune fille refit surface sur son visage pendant un court instant avant d'acquiescer.

Elle se dénoua du siège et amena son carnet contre sa poitrine, portant un jean taille basse et autre débardeur, couleur grenade cette fois, ces bras nus et constellés de grains de beauté. Elle se mit sur ses genoux devant Natasha, lui faisant face pendant un moment avant de se tourner et s'asseoir sur un des coussins offerts, présentant sa cascade de cheveux aux mains patientes de Natasha.

Natasha prit une grande respiration et se lécha les lèvres. 

«Je n'ai pas de brosse,» dit elle, s'excusant. 

Wanda se rehaussa avec une épaule,se reculant contre le canapé pendant que Natasha remonta ses jambes pour les plier sur les coussins.

«C'est bon. Tu peux juste utiliser tes doigts.»

Oh je peux, vraiment?

Natasha rassembla la cascade épaisse des cheveux de Wanda dans une main, les tirant doucement pour que Wanda recule sa tête assez pour que son autre main s'enfonce bien dans ses cheveux directement à la racine et la descendit doucement, coiffant n'importe quel nœuds ou accrocs.

«Oh.» soupira Wanda, ses cils noirs tombant, ses yeux se fermant. Natasha mordit sa lèvre inférieure et laissa ses ongles glisser sur le cuir chevelu pendant qu'elle peigna, gardant les mouvements rythmique et doux. Elle fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pendant de calmes, longues minutes pendant que la tempête arriva finalement dehors, l'orage grondant au dessus d'elles en même temps que les boucles de Wanda se transformaient en soie foncée dans ses mains.

«Ta liste,» murmura-t-elle en rassemblant les mèches pour une tresse française, un sourire étirant un coin de sa bouche.

«Oui.» Wanda s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine et tourna quelques pages de son carnet. Elle le tint proche, le berçant pour que Natasha ne voit pas ce qu'il y a écrit dedans. Elle commença la tresse, la gardant lâche, laissant des petites mèches tomber où elles voulaient. «Ma liste est un peu... stupide, peut être. Des petites choses.»

«Ma liste n'a que des petites choses, aussi. Pas, tu sais, apprendre le mandarin ou quelque chose.»

Wanda mit sa tête en arrière et regarda Natasha à travers ses mèches, un rictus grandissant sur son visage.

«Tu sais probablement déjà le mandarin.»

Natasha lui sourit, donnant à ses cheveux une tape joueuse.

«Ferme là.»

«Numéro un,» rigola Wanda, ses yeux à nouveau sur son carnet. «Nager dans une piscine.»

Natasha s'arrêta, ses yeux agrandit.

«Attends. Est ce que tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais nagé dans une piscine?» 

«Et où est ce que j'aurais pu faire une telle chose?!» Wanda essaya de se tourner et la regarder mais Natasha tenait ses cheveux, lui donnant un petit étirement d'avertissement avant de continuer sa tresse.

«Euh, ici? On a une piscine Olympique dehors. Ça a même une grande fausse cascade et un lagon ou peu importe comment Tony appelle ça.»

«Non, c'est. Je veux juste acheter un maillot et aller nager. C'est sur ma liste.» Elle a l'air décidé et un peu gêné, et Natasha doit se retenir de dire quelque chose d'autre de moqueur. Wanda est infiniment plus sensible que n'importe qui dans la maison, et ce n'est pas dans l'instinct de Natasha d'être gentille avec tout le monde.

«C'est un bon truc,» dit elle finalement, prenant les cheveux juste derrière les oreilles de Wanda avant de les ajouter à la tresse. Elle aimait le frisson que ça lui faisait, la chair de poule qui apparaissait sur ses épaules. «C'est quoi le suivant?»

«Numéro deux: manger de la tarte.»

«Tu n'as jamais...» Elle s'arrêta, s'ajustant. «Quel genre de tarte?»

«Je ne suis pas sûre. Peut être pomme. Ou mûre.»

«Cerise?» C'était sa préférée, et elle voulait peut être que ce soit la première expérience de tarte de Wanda pour cette raison.

«Hmm. Peut être.»

«Et si je t'en faisais une?»

Wanda arriva à se tourner un peu puis, Natasha suivit le mouvement, tirant un peu les bras pour ne pas lâcher la tresse. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Wanda avait l'air ravie.

«Tu me ferais une tarte?»

Natasha haussa les épaules, son tour d'être un peu gênée. «Bien sûre. Quoi, tu es surprise que je sache comment faire?»

«Je ne savais pas que les espions savait faire des tartes.»

«Hey, il y a le mot pie dans spies.»

Wanda renifla, donnant à Natasha un sourire ironique avant de se retourner, laissant Natasha continuer son travail.

«Abrutie.» 

«Où as tu appris ce mot, Sokovienne? Allez, numéro trois,» incita Natasha avec un aboiement de rire.

«Monter à cheval.» Celui ci est dit plus doucement que les deux autres, et ça fait un peu fondre Natasha, peut être. Ses doigts doux dans les cheveux de Wanda, index et majeur attrapant les cheveux de bébé de sa nuque.

«As tu déjà été près d'un cheval?»

«Pas.... vraiment. Je veux dire. Quelque fois, mais jamais très longtemps. Et j'en ai jamais monté un. Je pensais juste que peut être j'aimerais bien.»

«Je pense que tu aimeras ça. Beaucoup.» Elle sentit un besoin grandissant de faire un câlin à Wanda, de l'entourer et de la protéger du monde; cette fille qui peut élever des villes avec sa pensée, qui peut altérer la réalité avec un mouvement de ses mains adorables. C'était un sentiment terrifiant. C'était ridicule.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

«Numéro quatre: avoir un tatouage.»

«Non, merde,» respira Natasha, lâchant presque ses cheveux pour attraper sa propre liste à côté d'elle sur le canapé. «C'est sur la mienne, aussi.»

Wanda se tortilla mais ne se retourna pas, et Natasha peut dire sans la voir qu'elle sourit.

«On peut le faire ensemble!»

«Totalement.» Elle arriva à la toute fin de la tresse, y allant rapidement maintenant en voyant la fin des longs cheveux de Wanda. «Okay, et la dernière?» 

«Conduire une voiture.» Celle là est dit avec un hochement, avec confiance. Natasha enleva son propre élastique de ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules et l'utilisa pour finir la tresse de Wanda.

«Oh, je suis tellement dans le jeu de t'apprendre à conduire. On pourra toutes les deux terrifier Steve. Ça serait génial.»

«Je pourrais conduire ta voiture?»

Natasha hésita assez longtemps pour que Wanda se retourne et lui donne ce qu'on pourrait appeler des yeux de chiot, complété avec une légère moue de la lèvre inférieure. Natasha maintint son visage sans expexpression même quand ses doigts se déplaçaient pour atteindre et toucher son putain de visage mignon.

«...On verra.»

Wanda soupira mais souriait en s'étirant jusqu'à toucher ses cheveux, ses doigts descendant le long de la tresse jusqu'à s'arrêter au bout, à l'élastique noir qui la termina. Elle tourna son visage vers Natasha mais garda ses yeux baissés, ses joues légèrement roses. Natasha la regarda, étudia son visage, ne réalisant même pas qu'elle même souriait.

«Quoi?»

«C'est juste...» Wanda fit courir ses doigts encore et encore sur la petite boucle de cheveux non tressées au bout, ses yeux s'abaissant pour la regarder. «Personne n'a tressé mes cheveux depuis que ma mère était vivante. Ça me fait juste me sentir bien.»

«J'ai grandi avec des filles,» offrit Natasha dans le résumé le plus simplifié de sa vie entière, «apprendre à tresser était pratiquement requis. Je suis toujours là pour ça.»

«Wanda?»

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la porte ouverte pour y voir Steve en jogging et t-shirt, son visage ouvert et gentil, comme il l'est la plupart du temps. Wanda sauta sur ses pieds, son sourire grand et aveuglant. 

«Hey, Cap.»

«Tu es prête pour ton entraînement?» Steve mit sa main sur sa hanche et ses sourcils levés, mais Natasha se tourna pour regarder Wanda rassembler son carnet et le mettre sous son débardeur.

«Je vais aller changer de vêtements rapidement.» Elle regarda vers Natasha, souriant doucement encore une fois. «Merci. Pour... tout.»

«Tu veux commencer demain?» Natasha leva un sourcil vers elle dans un défi. «Je vais trouver un club équestre pas loin.»

Wanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains s'agrippant sur son carnet. Elle a l'air tellement heureuse qu'elle pourrait danser. Natasha en fait sa mission secrète de la rendre aussi heureuse au moins une fois par jour à partir de maintenant.

«Ça m'a l'air parfait.»

«Bien.»

Wanda marcha rapidement vers la sortie de la pièce, à côté de Steve qui attrapa son épaule pour l'étreindre. Natasha resta là où elle était pendant que les éclairs illuminait l'extérieur, l'orage presque assourdissant pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

«Elle a l'air de t'apprécier,» dit finalement Steve, quelque chose de reconnaissable dans sa voix. Natasha souri seulement pour elle, ne le regardant pas ou répondit, mais Steve rigola quand même. Il s'en alla et Natasha soupira, se retirant du canapé seulement pour s'affaler dans le siège que Wanda a laissé, qui était toujours chaud de son corps et sentait légèrement comme son parfum. Elle s'enroula là et laissa ses yeux se reposer sur les grandes fenêtres, regardant les éclairs jouer à travers l'épaisse vitre.

Peut être que c'était plutôt beau.

 

Le centre équestre était à un peu plus d'une heure de route, et elles prirent la moto de Natasha pour y aller. C'était toujours nuageux mais la pluie était partie, et l'air de mi-matinée est frais le temps qu'elles y aillent et garent la moto. Wanda portait de grandes Docs noires en cuir qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous du genou avec un legging noir et un long pull gris, ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Elle ne portait pas une once de maquillage, et elle avait l'air tellement belle quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre plus tôt dans la matinée que Natasha avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire. (Ce qui était 'bonjour,' au passage.)

Nat a choisi des bottes de motarde et un jean slim noir et un vieux pull qu'elle portait quand elle voulait se sentir à l'aise. Elles prirent leur temps pour faire le chemin jusqu'au écuries où il y avait déjà quelques personnes dehors et prête, et Natasha attendit Wanda, peut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle voulait dire et qu'elle réfléchissait à comment le dire.

«Et si je suis mauvaise à ça?» est ce que Wanda dit finalement, ses mains jouant avec ses manches, ses doigts pinçaient et tiraient alternativement. «Et si les chevaux me détestaient?»

Natasha souriait à elle même, ses propres mains allant dans ses poches, ses yeux droits devant elle.

«Pourquoi le cheval te détesterais-t-il?» 

«Je ne sais pas. Et si il sentait que je suis...» Elle regarda autour d'elle, baissant sa voix en un murmure. «Différente?»

«Mais... tes pouvoirs ne te rendent-ils pas extrêmement intuitive et te laisse ressentir comment les autres personnes se sentent?»

«Et bien. Ouais.» Wanda se lécha les lèvres, et Natasha lui lança un regard. «Mais et si ça ne marche pas avec les animaux? Et si-»

«Bonjour!» Un homme s'avança, portant un jean et un vieux chapeau de cow boy, son sourire étirant son visage, offrant sa main à Natasha. «Vous devez être Natasha et Wanda.»

Natasha donna un sourire encourageant à Wanda avant de s'avancer, jouant le jeu de la personne normale en secouant la main de l'homme.

 

Il se trouvait que Wanda n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle s'avança directement vers une très jolie jument Quarter Horse au moment où ils entrèrent dans l'écurie, ses yeux doux et impressionnée. Le cheval resta très calme, ses oreilles bougeant directement vers Wanda, abaissant la tête pour l’accueillir dès qu'elle fut assez proche.

«Laisse la sentir ta main d'abord,» lui indiqua doucement Natasha, venant s'arrêter derrière elle pendant que Wanda le faisait. Le cheval renifla longuement la main de Wanda avant de fourrer son nez dedans, et Wanda soupira bruyamment, un son contenté, du fond de l'âme, et commença à courir sa main le long du museau du cheval.

«Spirit t'aimes bien, hein? C'est toujours un bon signe. Elle aime seulement les gentilles personnes.» L'homme, Henry, vint s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin avec un sourire sur son visage.

«Elle est belle,» respira Wanda ses yeux toujours sur Spirit, comme si elle pouvait voir directement dans l'âme du cheval. «Je...» Elle se tourna vers l'homme, faisant un contact visuel pour la première fois. «Je peux la monter?»

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. «Bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais pas, chérie. Je vais t'aider à la seller pendant que ton amie se trouve un cheval, ça vous va?»

Natasha acquiesça, se sentant un peu moins sûre d'elle maintenant que Wanda n'était plus nerveuse. Elle marcha doucement à travers l'écurie, lançant des regards aux chevaux avant de voir un cheval gris tacheté avec une longue crinière noire. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'observant pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir sa main, laissant le cheval la sentir. Il expira bruyamment et s'avança, enfonçant son nez dans sa paume ce qui la fit rire, fronçant son nez.

«Comment tu t'appelles?» soupira-t-elle, enfonçant bien ses ongles pour la gratter de la façon que Henry leur avait dit plus tôt, pour que le cheval le sente.

«Bien, regardez moi ça!» Henry s'avança vers elle, et elle leva le regard avec un sourcil haussé. Wanda était sur Spirit derrière lui, une femme à ses côtés, l'aidant à tenir les rênes. «C'est Feather.»

«Salut, Feather.» Natasha se retourna vers le cheval et sourit quand Henry s'approcha.

«Elle et Spirit viennent de la même ferme. Fermier mort, et les enfants savait pas comment prendre soin des chevaux. Ils les ont attachés avec une corde longue de quelques mètres l'une à côté de l'autre, n'ont pas mangés pendant presque deux semaines. Les deux étaient pratiquement sur leur lit de mort quand elles sont arrivées. Ont mis un moment à faire confiance aux gens. Mais elles sont les meilleures qu'on ai maintenant. Des bonnes filles toutes les deux.»

Les yeux de Henry sont complaisant quand il s'approcha pour donner une gratte affectueuse à Feather. 

Natasha regarda à nouveau Feather avec un respect naissant, son sourire s'adoucissant dans quelque chose de plus pensif.

«Je suis contente qu'elles aient réussi.»

«Amusant que toi et ta petite amie avez choisi ces deux. Le destin, hein?» Henry ouvrit la porte du box de Feather et entra dedans, et Natasha leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Wanda balancer sa tête en arrière et rigoler, clair et adorable, la fille l'aidant à dire quelque chose pendant qu'elle aidait le pied de Wanda à rentrer dans l'étrier. Cela poussa le cœur de Natasha, faisant se serrer sa poitrine. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de corriger Henry à propos du truc de la petite amie.

«Ouais. Le destin.»

 

Elles firent des rondes à cheval pendant un moment avec Henry juste pour prendre l'habitude avant qu'il les lâche sur un sentier facile qui parcoure un ruisseau vers la forêt. C'est une matinée relaxante, et il y a un faible brouillard le long du chemin, chevauchant leur cheval l'une à côté de l'autre dans un silence relatif, regardant juste au alentour le vert clair des arbres et les bourgeons de fleurs apparaissant.

«Merci,» dit Wanda de nulle part, leur chevaux marchant proche l'un de l'autre, tellement que le genou de Natasha effleurait pratiquement celui de Wanda. «De faire ça avec moi.»

«Est ce que tu t'amuses?» C'était une question rhétorique que les yeux de Wanda répondirent à la place des mots, mais elle aimait la regarder s'éclairer quand même, regarder le sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage, aimait cette petite dent de travers qui attrapait sa lèvre inférieure, aimait la façon dont ses yeux brillaient à la lumière matinale du soleil.

«C'est fantastique. Je me sens tellement élevée et tellement connectée en même temps, tu sais? Comme... comme Spirit est plus connectée à la terre que je le suis. Et je suis plus connectée car je suis sur elle.»

Natasha souri, ses mains se resserrant sur les rênes. Elle baissa son visage pour le cacher. Wanda rigola et secoua la tête, de longues mèches tombant autour de son visage.

«Désolée. Pietro m'appelle toujours une hippie quand je dis des choses comme ça.»

Elles remarquèrent toutes les deux l'erreur dans la phrase, le temps du présent, en même temps, et Wanda prit une rapide respiration mais ne se corrigea pas. Natasha la regarda et passa à travers le moment douloureux, ne laissant pas Wanda tomber dans une spirale de tristesse. Pas maintenant.

«Je sais pas, c'est en quelque sorte formidable. Je n'ai jamais vraiment... fais de trucs comme ça. Je cours sur des tapis de course, utilise la clim' dans la voiture, je n'ai jamais compris tout ce truc de camping. C'est bon pour moi, aussi. Ça me sort de ma zone de confort.»

«Et est ce que tu t'amuses, Natasha?»

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent et restèrent ainsi, et Natasha lui fit un clin d’œil qui est probablement trop dragueur mais elle n'y peut rien.

«Tu déconnes? Il n'y a rien que je préférerais faire.»

«Même... passer la journée au spa à recevoir des massages et des masques du visage?»

«Hmm,» fredonna Natasha, en faisant semblant de réfléchir. «Ça dépend. Est ce que c'est une très jolie fille qui aura ses mains sur moi?»

Elle vit la couleur s'épanouir sur les joues de Wanda, et le considéra comme une victoire personnelle.

«Non. C'est un gars. Grand gars, gros muscles, beaucoup de poils au torse.»

Natasha fit un spectacle à plisser son nez.

«Non merci, alors. Je vais prendre mes chances avec le cheval.»

Le rire de Wanda fit écho tout autour d'elles alors qu'elles prirent un tournant et arrivèrent sur un clairière ouverte qui s'étira sur un long chemin avant que les arbres ne réapparaissent. Spirit remua en dessous de Wanda, ses sabots dansant d'anticipation, et Natasha souri.

«Laissons les se défouler les jambes. Qu'est ce que t'en dis?»

Wanda acquiesça, son sourire tellement brillant que Natasha peut le sentir dans ses os.

Il y a peut être une seconde entre ce sourire et quand Spirit avança brusquement, Wanda se penchant en arrière alors qu'elle galopait vers la clairière. Natasha se pencha pour parler calmement contre l'oreille de Feather, sentant le doux pelage contre ses lèvres.

«Allons rattraper nos filles, tu veux?»

Elle remua juste un peu la jambe et Feather alla à la poursuite de Spirit, l'air courait humide et froid à côté d'elle, se gelant contre la peau de Natasha mais elle ne peut fermer ses yeux, ne peut les détourner de Wanda devant elle, Wanda qui donnait l'impression qu'elle volait, ses cheveux qui étaient partis de son chignon et dansaient longuement et librement comme une bannière derrière elle, qui donna l'impression d'avoir su chevauché avant même qu'elle ne sache marcher.

Et peut être que c'est à ce moment que Natasha réalisa qu'elle pouvait très très facilement tomber amoureuse de cette fille.

Wanda et Spirit s'arrêtèrent bien avant que le champ ne disparaisse et que la forêt ne reprenne, et Wanda était descendue le temps que Natasha arrive. Elle avait les joues rouges et était hors d'haleine, sa bouche était d'un rose profond, doux et ses yeux brillants alors qu'elle souriait à Natasha.

«Attachons les près du ruisseau et allons boire et nous reposer. On peut s'allonger dans l'herbe pendant un moment, peut être?» Elle avait l'air tellement timide à propos de ça que Natasha ne pouvait pas refuser, donc elle descendit doucement de Feather et les attacha à une branche basse sur un arbre, les laissant brouter et boire l'eau froide. Elles erraient au soleil, et Wanda s'écroula dans les herbes hautes, disparaissant quasiment jusqu'à ce que Natasha s'accroupisse à ses côtés.

«Allonge toi avec moi,» lui dit Wanda, penchant la tête pour sourire à Natasha qui regarda le sol humide incertaine, qui pensait à jeter les vêtements boueux dans la machine à laver hors de prix de Tony une fois à la maison mais elle fit quand même ce que Wanda lui a doucement demandé, bougeant pour s'étendre à côté d'elle, leur tête tellement proche qu'elles se touchaient alors qu'elles fermaient leurs yeux face au soleil brillant.

«Ça me rappelle Pietro. Bougeant tellement vite et se sentant sauf, sans peur.» Wanda ne semblait pas triste, juste mélancolique, et Natasha doit se battre pour ne pas ouvrir ses yeux, pour ne pas la regarder. Ses mains se déplacèrent de son ventre pour atteindre celles de Wanda.

«Je pense que Spirit aurait aimé Pietro,» Natasha choisit de dire, quand bien même ce n'était pas la chose la plus honnête qu'elle aurait pu dire. Wanda rigola, gigota à côté de Natasha, se rapprochant pour être collé l'une à l'autre, bras contre bras, les hanches se touchant presque.

«Non, Pietro rendrait Spirit folle. Il penserait qu'être à cheval c'est trop lent, peu importe la vitesse du cheval. Il détestait monter en voiture pour la même raison.»

«On peut venir faire ça quand tu veux. Tu n'as juste qu'à dire un mot, et je t'amènerais.» Ce n'était pas à propos de Pietro, mais elle espérait que Wanda comprendrait la connexion. Elle sentit les petits doigts frais glisser sur les siens sur son ventre, et elle leva la main pour laisser leurs doigts s'entremêler ensemble, paume reposant contre paume.

Les doigts de Wanda commença à bouger, lentement et délibérément, doux, puissants, exaspérants pour tracer le cicatrice sur la jointure, au cours de la callosité de sa paume et à l'intérieur de ses doigts, au dessous de la courte longueur de ses ongles. Natasha se sentit apprise, explorée, comprise. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle montrait d'autre à Wanda en la laissant faire ça, quelles choses du passé de Natasha elle voyant avec ce simple mouvement. Natasha prit une profonde respiration, expira doucement, et laissa Wanda voir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elles tombèrent dans un silence calme et laissa la matinée passer doucement; le son du ruisseau et le bruissement de l'herbe dans le vent et les respirations douces de leurs chevaux le seul son à des kilomètres.

 

Le chemin du retour à la moto est calme d'une manière presque timide pour les deux, et Wanda tourna sa manche encore à ses côtés.

«J'ai réalisé quelque chose la nuit dernière quand j'essayais de m'endormir.»

Natasha s'arrêta presque de marcher mais se rattrapa juste à temps, regarda vers Wanda avec l'expression la plus normale qu'elle puisse trouver.

«Quoi donc?»

«Tu ne m'as jamais lu ta liste.»

«Oh.» Rigola Natasha dans une expiration soulagée avant d'enfoncer sa main dans sa poche arrière, ses doigts attrapant le morceau de papier et le sortit pour le passer à Wanda. Wanda le déplia pendant que Natasha sortit ses clés et enjamba la moto. Natasha garda la tête baissée, essayant d'avoir l'air occupé pendant que Wanda lisait la liste.

«Numéro un: avoir un tatouage.» Wanda sourit et Natasha doit la regarder et attraper ce regard sur son visage. Jolie chose. «Numéro deux: jouer avec un chat.» Son visage s'adoucit en quelque chose d'entièrement trop adorable et affectueux, et Natasha détourna le regard, sa mâchoire tendue et combat l'abondance de chaleur qui veut se propager sur ses joues.

«C'est tellement mignon,» dit finalement Wanda, et elle ne la taquina pas, ne se moqua pas du tout de Natasha. Ça avait l'air tellement sincère que Natasha sourit un peu, haussant les épaules.

«J'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion, je suppose. Je veux voir si c'est aussi formidable qu'Internet le dit.»

Wanda la regarda à travers ses longs cils, son sourire doux et secret. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au papier après un long moment. «Numéro trois: partager un milkshake avec deux pailles. Nat!»

Natasha grogna presque et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir cette fois, mais elle le cacha en mettant ses cheveux en queue de cheval impatiente qu'elle attacha avec l'élastique autour de son poignet.

«Ça a l'air amusant!»

«Tu es romantique. J'aime ça.» Wanda s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds dans un rapide petit rebond, son sourire ayant l'air d'être une chose permanente. «Numéro quatre: escalader un arbre. Un bon. Je suis bonne à ça. Je te montrerais. Et numéro cinq: prendre-»

Les joues de Wanda se réchauffèrent, son regard vers Natasha demeurant. Natasha leva un sourcil et eut un rictus, lui défiant de le dire.

«Prendre un bain de minuit,» finit doucement Wanda, pliantle papier en s'éclaircissant la gorge. «C'est... C'est nager nu, oui?»

«Ouep.» Natasha démarra la moto avec un grondement de l'engin, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de Wanda. Wanda mit la liste dans sa paume et mâcha sa lèvre inférieure, yeux baissés, l'expression indéchiffrable.

«Peut être qu'on pourrait... On pourrait avoir un milkshake?»

Natasha cligna des yeux. «Maintenant? Avec l'odeur du cheval?»

Wanda eut l'air de trouver son courage et lui donna un sourire à la limite du flirt.

«Maintenant. Allons trouver un endroit.»

Elle enjamba l'arrière de la moto et se pressa contre Natasha, sa poitrine pleine et chaude niché contre le dos de Natasha. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille fine et l'étreignit doucement, sa respiration près de l'oreille de Natasha et sentant comme la vanille, douce comme un murmure. Les intérieurs de Natasha se resserrèrent, son vagin donnant une simple palpitation qui la laissa mouillé où elle se berça contre le siège de la moto.

«Tiens toi,» dit elle à Wanda, sa voix basse. Les mains de Wanda s'étendirent sur son ventre alors qu'elle commença à prendre le chemin qui les amènera sur l'autoroute. Natasha se sentait comme si elle pouvait prendre le putain de monde avec Wanda aussi proche.

 

Elles trouvèrent un Diner quelque part sur le chemin entre l'écurie et la maison, un petit endroit construit dans les années cinquante et niché dans une petite ville pittoresque avec deux feux de circulation et une place de la ville. 

The Everly Brothers jouaient quand elles entrèrent, la clochette sonnant au dessus de leur tête annonçant leur arrivée. Il y avait quelques personnes qui mangeaient, l'heure du déjeuner étant passée de probablement une heure et quelque. Elles se glissèrent sur une banquette l'une en face de l'autre et Natasha réalisa qu'elle était agitée d'enthousiasme, plus de la pensée de partager un milkshake avec Wanda que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elles commandèrent à manger (un croque monsieur pour Wanda et un sandwich poulet et salade pour Natasha, une assiette de frites entre elles), et Natasha regarda les choix de milkshakes pendant que la serveuse, Cheryl, se tenait patiemment à côté d'elles, le stylo suspendu.

«Je ne suis pas...» Elle regarda vers Wanda pour de l'aide. «Tu as une préférence?»

Wanda haussa les épaules, l'air sereine et heureuse, un sourire complaisant. «Ce que tu veux.»

«Juste, hm. Fraise. Un milkshake à la fraise. Avec deux pailles.» Elle ferma le menu sans hésitation et le tendit à Cheryl, contente de sa décision. «Oh! Et deux cerises dessus. S'il vous plaît.»

Cheryl lui fit un clin d’œil après l'avoir griffonné sur son carnet.

«Tu l'as eu, mon chou.»

Elle s'en alla et Natasha souri à Wanda, se sentant pour le monde entier comme un enfant qu'on a amené dehors pour un traitement de faveur.

«Elle est la deuxième personne aujourd'hui qui pense qu'on sort ensemble.» Le visage de Wanda est ouvert et souriant, donc Natasha ne commença pas directement à essayer de s'excuser.

«Est ce que ça te dérange?»

«Pas du tout.» Wanda haussa les épaules et se recula sur la banquette, ses jambes remontées en dessous d'elle d'une manière compliquée qui la fait paraître jeune et belle, gracieuse comme une danseuse. «Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, garçon ou fille. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça fait. Est ce que c'est comme ça?»

Natasha se tendit très légèrement. «Comme quoi? Milkshakes et monter à cheval?»

«Hm. Je suppose.» Wanda la regarda, étudia son visage, rappelant à Natasha qu'elle ne peut pas cacher grand chose. Elle envoya balader le mensonge qui attendait sur le bout de sa langue.

«Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, non plus.»

«Tu n'as jamais eu un petit ami?»

Un flot de souvenir importun revinrent de son passé, la plupart se finissant dans le sang et le silence. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume sous la table pour l'arrêter, clignant des yeux rapidement alors qu'ils se dissipèrent et elle revint à elle pour trouver Wanda qui la regardait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«Disons que non,» répondit finalement Natasha aussi calmement qu'elle pouvait, s'éclaircissant la gorge quand Cheryl amena l'eau à Natasha et le Dr. Pepper de Wanda. Elles déballèrent toutes les deux leur paille et les mirent dans leur boisson, le silence gênant entre elles pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

«Est ce que c'est bon le sexe?»

C'était une question radicalement inattendue venant de cette fille apparemment modeste, mais c'est assez surprenant que ça sort complètement Natasha de ses propres pensées et la fit sourire autour de sa paille. Elle prit une longue gorgée et se délecta de voir Wanda se tortiller dans le silence après sa question.

«Ça peut l'être,» dit elle honnêtement, léchant ses lèvres en reposant son verre «Ça peut être fantastique.»

Wanda resta silencieuse, retournant les mots dans son esprit, ses doigts agiles aplatissant l'emballage de sa paille.

«Mais ça peut être mauvais?»

«Oh, tellement mauvais,» rigola Natasha, secouant la tête à la pensée de tous les hommes qu'elle a baisé pour une information, des missions, sa sécurité. «La plupart étaient médiocre, si tu veux connaître la vérité.»

«Médiocre. Ça veut dire...»

«Moyen. Qui ne vaut pas le coup. Ta main est probablement mieux.» Son rictus était sournois alors que les joues de Wanda prenait une jolie couleur rose.

«Je ne sais pas si je le découvrirais,» soupira Wanda, ses épaules s'affaissant, l'emballage de la paille serré entre ses doigts maintenant. «C'est dur de faire assez confiance pour être si vulnérable.»

Natasha lui épargna le discours du ça peut juste être du sexe, ça n'a pas à être des émotions car elle avait remarqué qu'avec Wanda, tout est à propos des émotions. C'était une pensée totalement étrangère, qui lui fait se sentir tellement mal équipée à en parler qu'elle soupira bruyamment quand Cheryl revint avec un plateau plein d'assiettes et un grand, verre glacée plein de milkshake à la fraise.

Cheryl posa le verre en dernier, le mettant juste entre les deux, les deux pailles rouges vives, les cerises nichées sur la crème fouettée au dessus. Natasha bougea sur son siège pour mettre ses jambes en dessous d'elle, se rapprochant du milkshake d'anticipation.

«Savourez, les filles.» Cheryl leur envoya un sourire radieux et partit énergiquement, et les yeux de Natasha et Wanda se rencontrèrent, partageant un sourire.

«Tu veux qu'on boivent en même temps?» Wanda s'avança en même temps que Natasha, leurs coudes sur la table, leurs nourritures oubliées et fumantes à leur côtés.

«Ouais, bien sûre, c'est ce qui le rend romantique, après tout. Comme La Belle et le Clochard et leur plat de spaghetti.»

Wanda cligna des yeux, son visage sans expression. Les yeux de Natasha s'écartèrent de surprise, et elle secoua la tête, sa décision déjà prise.

«Okay, wow. Bien, je sais ce qu'on regarde ce soir. Allez, faisons ça, bébé.»

«Bébé,» répéta doucement Wanda à elle même alors qu'elle s'avança plus près, comme si elle venait pour un baiser au regard du monde entier. Natasha la suivit et mirent leurs lèvres autour de leur paille au même moment, leurs joues se creusant pour boire l'épaisse, gelée crème glacée. Ça glissait contre la langue de Natasha dans une explosion de fraises fraîches et de crème, et elle soupira de bonheur en l'avalant. Leur visage se touchaient presque, leur nez s'effleurant, leurs yeux verts se soutenant pendant qu'elles buvaient.

Si c'est ça de sortir avec quelqu'un, Natasha pensa que peut être elle pouvait s'y habituer.

Elles se reculèrent en même temps; Wanda alla prendre sa serviette et Natasha se lécha les lèvres, se remettant bien sur son siège à nouveau, ses yeux ne quittant pas Wanda.

«C'est délicieux. Tout est si doux en Amérique. J'aime les choses douces.» Wanda s'avança pour prendre une des cerises mais se rétracta à la dernière seconde, ses yeux s'agrandissant. «Oh, hm. Puis-je en avoir une?»

Natasha secoua la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait, un sourire tiraillant sa bouche.

«Prends les deux.»

Wanda en pris une, de la crème glacée rose coulant sur le bout. Elle fit une pause.

«Tu es sûre?»

«Absolument,» lui rassura Natasha, attrapant une frite de l'assiette et mordant dedans. «Mon plaisir sera de te regarder les manger.»

Wanda souri et secoua la tête, rougissant encore une fois mais ouvrit sa charmante bouche et l'enroula autour de la cerise, léchant la crème avant de mordre dedans. Natasha mangea encore quelques frites avec appétit, tous ses muscles se focalisant à regarder Wanda.

«Bon?» Elle se lécha les lèvres après que Wanda ai mangé la seconde cerise.

«Tellement bon.» Wanda prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de placer le croque monsieur devant elle. Natasha se fit une note mentale de prendre un pot de cerises Marasquin la prochaine fois qu'elle ira au magasin.

 

Il était presque 4h du matin quand Natasha entendit un léger coup à sa porte. Elle se figea, fixant le plafond dans le noir, son corps toujours tremblant de son troisième orgasme de la nuit, ses doigts luisants et mouillés. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se força à se calmer, se rappelant qu'elle était dans un immeuble sécurisé.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant que l'odeur du sexe sera partie.

«Oui?»

«C'est moi.» Une voix douce, peu sûre s'entendit à peine à travers le bois, et Natasha se relaxa immédiatement. Elle s'essuya les doigts sur son short pyjama, se poussant pour s'asseoir un peu.

«Viens rentre.»

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un trait de lumière bleutée du couloir, et la silhouette de Wanda apparut. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés du sommeil et tombant sur ses épaules, son corps fin et délicat dans ce qui semble être une longue nuisette Jersey.

«Tout va bien?» Natasha s'assoit immédiatement, prête a prendre le pistolet sous son coussin, de sortir et se battre contre peu importe ce quiembêtait Wanda (elle déconnait, évidemment, sur le petit rien que Wanda ne pouvait pas gérer par elle même). Wanda ferma la porte derrière elle et fit son chemin jusqu'à Natasha, ses yeux brillant presque de la plus petite lumière du clair de lune à travers les rideaux, la rendant peu réaliste, comme une apparition. Natasha veut faire courir ses mains sur les cuisses de Wanda, relever cette nuisette et l'enlever pour voir quel goût elle a à cette heure de la nuit quand elle ne peut trouver le sommeil, quand elle est sans repos et demandeuse et désespéramment douce.

«J-J'ai fais un autre cauchemar.» Sa voix rendait épaisse, comme si elle avait pleuré, et elle tremblait un peu quand elle s'assit à côté de Natasha sur le matelas. Natasha pouvait sentir son corps chaud à quelques centimètres, pouvait voir le léger fil de larmes couler sur ses joues rondes. Elle attendit cependant, lui donnant le temps de dire ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire. «C'est juste... l'autre jour, quand tu caressais mes cheveux. C'était tellement bien. Je me sentais tellement... en sécurité. Comme quand j'étais une enfant?»

Natasha hocha la tête, sa gorge serrée d'empathie, sa main se levant pour se poser sur le bras nu de Wanda.

«Allonge toi,» dit elle doucement, guidant Wanda vers le bas sur son ventre, sur le lit. Wanda enroula ses bras sur un des coussins de Natasha, enfonçant son visage à moitié dans le moelleux du coussin. Natasha s'étira à ses côtés une nouvelle fois, sa tête calé dans sa main alors que l'autre se reposa sur le dos de Wanda entre les bretelles de sa nuisette. Elle pouvait sentir les délicates encoches de sa colonne vertébrale, pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur à travers ses côtes. Wanda était toujours tendue, son corps se soulevant dans des frissonnements silencieux qui indiquait à Natasha qu'elle pleurait toujours.

Natasha utilisa ses ongles pour les glisser sur la peau de Wanda, les bougeant dans un doux balayage sur tout son dos, sur la peau nue et le doux, séduisant Jersey, par dessus les fines lanières et au dessus de sa nuque.

«Détends toi, malyshka,» elle respira alors qu'elle noya ses doigts dans l'épaisseur sauvage des cheveux de Wanda, passant à travers et les démêlant aussi gentiment qu'elle pouvait. Wanda sentait le propre, comme un bon shampoing et une lotion fleurie, et Natasha se baissa pour reposer sa tête contre le coussin à côté de celui de Wanda, la sentant alors qu'elle caressa ses cheveux dans de mouvements délibérément lents. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez les femmes: leur odeur. Et Wanda sentait encore plus bon que n'importe qui que Natasha avait approché.

Elle commença à fredonner, une chanson qu'elle se rappela vaguement de son enfance, une chanson Russe à propos de quelque chose de triste, elle en était sûr, mais la mélodie est douce et berçante, et sa voix était basse, si ce n'est un peu éraillé. Elle ferma ses yeux alors Wanda commença à se calmer contre le matelas, se détendant enfin, sa respiration s’approfondissant alors qu'elle s'endormit. Natasha n'y pouvait rien et garda sa main sur elle, une présence stable, constante toute la nuit, qu'elle veilla silencieusement sur Wanda jusqu'à ce que le soleil se leva; le reste de la maison s’éveillant autour d'elles, mais Wanda resta endormie.

 

Natasha laissa Wanda dormir dans son lit et elle se leva pour se doucher et marcher doucement jusqu'à la cuisine sans bruit, heureuse du silence alors qu'elle commença à faire la pâte pour la tarte de Wanda. Laura Barton lui avait montré comment faire une tarte le 4 juillet, lui avait montré comment aplatir la pâte pour avoir l'épaisseur parfaite, et Natasha a retenu chaque étape et a fait ses propres tartes dans les années qui ont suivis, à chaque fois qu'elle avait le temps et les ingrédients et les gens qu'elle voulait impressionnée.

Et peut être qu'elle voulait impressionnée Wanda.

Elle enveloppa la pâte et la mit au frigo avant de retourner au comptoir avec tous les ingrédients dehors, leur donna un rapide coup d’œil et prit une décision: elle va faire des blinis ce matin.

Sam arriva dans la cuisine quand elle versa la pâte dans la poêle, la faisant fine avec un geste habile de son poignet, ses yeux concentrés. Les blinis qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire chez elle en Russie, quand...

Elle cligna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées, sa bouche contractée. Elle attrapa la spatule et commença à compter jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix.

«Quelq' chose sent bon!» 

Natasha souri à ses blinis-en-cours, la tension descendant de ses épaules.

«Quinze, seize, dix-sept,» dit elle à voix haute, lançant un regard du coin de l’œil quand Sam vint s'arrêter à côté d'elle et loucha sur sa poêle.

«C'est des pancakes plutôt tristes, Nat.»

«Pas des pancakes. Blinis. Vingt-deux, vingt-trois...»

Sam se pencha pour dévisager la poêle de plus près, la reniflant plusieurs fois avant de se relever.

«Ça sent comme des pancakes pour moi.»

«Les blinis sont les pancakes Russes.» Elle garda le décompte dans sa tête pendant qu'elle parla peu importe combien elle faisait semblant d'être interrompue par la conversation, mais il y avait des choses plus drôles que de contrarier Sam Wilson.

«Russes, hein? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air tout frêle et piteux?»

Elle se tourna pour le regarder dans un éclair, ses yeux larges, la spatule tenue comme une arme.

«Est ce que tu penses que j'ai l'air frêle et piteuse et que je ne pourrais pas botter ton cul avant que j'arrive à quatre-vingt, Wilson?»

«Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris,» rigola Sam, reculant de quelques pas avec ses mains levées. Natasha lui sourit, abaissant son regard encore une fois. «Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes pancakes maigres?»

«Pourquoi tu couperais pas les fraises? Elles sont dans le frigo,» Elle montra derrière, et Sam obéit, tombant à ses côtés lavant et coupant les fraises en de morceaux parfaits, juteux et les tassa dans un bol pendant que Natasha mit une grosse pile de blinis dans une assiette.

«Bonjour.»

C'était la voix de Wanda qui provenait de l'entrée de la pièce avant que le doux son de ses pieds nus ne tamponne le carrelage, et le cœur de Natasha fit un rebond stupide dans sa poitrine. Elle lança un regard à Wanda et attrapa ses yeux immédiatement, lui donnant un doux sourire. Elle était toujours dans cette nuisette noire collante qui caressa les courbes de ses hanches et sa lourde, poitrine ronde, et elle était chaude et pleine d'entrain du lit de Natasha.

«C'est presque l'après midi, la Belle au bois dormant!» Sam remua une fraise vers elle avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, et le visage de Wanda devint alertée alors qu'elle regarda au alentour pour trouver une horloge.

«Ça ne l'est pas! Ça l'est vraiment?» Elle releva ses cheveux anxieusement, les tournant dans un chignon lâche qui dégringola encore. Natasha grogna intérieurement et retourna à sa tâche, essayant de ne pas penser à toute cette peau nue si près.

«Ignore le. Il est juste contrarié parce qu'il a été menacé par une fille avant d'avoir eu son petit déjeuner. Tu as faim?» Natasha retourna le dernier blini sur le tas et éteignit la gazinière, prit le bol de fraises que Sam a juste fini de couper et ajouta un petit peu de sucre dessus, les secoua pour qu'elles en soient toutes recouvertes et prêtes.

Wanda hocha la tête avec un sourire endormie et s'installa à la table à petit déjeuner sur le côté de la cuisine, ses yeux s'écartant quand Natasha posa l'assiette.

«Est ce que c'est des blinis?»

Natasha leva ses sourcils à Sam, lui donnant un sourire triomphant alors qu'il assit à table à l'opposé de Wanda, armé de sirop d'érable.

«Maudites enfances Soviétique. Pourquoi je suis en sous nombre ici?» Il attrapa deux blinis de l'assiette et les recouvra de sirop d'érable, et Natasha souri juste à Wanda, lui donnant un clin d’œil. Elle passa le bol de fraises à Wanda et regarda son expression affamée qui prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette.

Peut être que Natasha pourrait prendre l'habitude de cuisiner.

 

Le dîner est une sorte de pizza bizarre avec des hot-dogs dans la croûte et tout le monde sauf Sam étaient incertains à propos de ça, mais chaque part (et hot-dogs) étaient parties dans l'heure.

«Ughhh,» grogna Steve depuis le canapé, sa main sur son ventre, ses yeux se fermant avec une certaine douleur. «Trop. J'aurais pas dû prendre cette dernière part.»

Natasha sortit la tarte du four où elle avait repose depuis qu'ils avaient commandés les pizzas, la plaça sur le comptoir et commença à la couper doucement en morceau.

«Qui veut de la tarte?» Elle interpella vers la salle principale. Il y eût des bruits de pas et Steve, Sam, et Rhodey sont dans l'entrée avec des yeux enfantins. Le visage de Steve en une douceur saine, et il est le premier à s'avancer à s'avancer vers Natasha, la main toujours sur son estomac.

«Nat, ça sent très bon. Est ce que c'est de la cerise?»

«Mm-hmm, va prendre la crème glacée dans le congélateur.» Elle le décala avec sa hanche et se tourna pour lancer un regard aux autres gars uniquement pour y trouver Wanda debout sur le côté, s'infiltrant dans la cuisine, sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte. Natasha lui sourit.

«Viens ici.»

Rhodey et Sam s'avancèrent en même temps, et Natasha leva son couteau vers eux de manière menaçante.

«Wanda d'abord,» leur informa-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. Ils grognèrent et se bougèrent jusqu'à la table, s'y effondrant avec des moues sur leur visage.

«Est ce que c'est parce qu'elle prend des douches régulièrement?» Sam donna un regard méprisant à Wanda.

«Écoute, je voulais pas te péter dessus. Vraiment, Nat,» dit Rhodey avec sincérité et un visage neutre.

«Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est plus belle que vous deux réunis.» Steve sortit une pile d'assiettes de l'armoire et les plaça sur le comptoir à côté de la crème glacée avant d'aller s'asseoir à table comme le chiot obéissant qu'il pouvait être quand il y avait un dessert impliqué.

«Hey!» protesta Sam. « Elle n'est pas plus belle que moi?» Il bat des cils vers Steve. «N'est ce pas?»

Wanda enfonça ses mains dans les poches du pull fin qu'elle portait et souri à Natasha alors qu'elle s'avança dans la cuisine, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée à ses côtés.

«Tu as fais de la tarte,» dit elle, la voix douce, se penchant pour inhaler profondément. Natasha attrapa la pelle à tarte et prit la plus grosse part, la déposant délicatement sur une des assiettes et pris deux boules de crème glacée à la vanille.

«Cerise,» elle répondit, se tournant vers Wanda et lui tendit l'assiette après avoir mit une fourchette dessus. «Fait maison. Du sucre dessus. Tout est organique, cerises locales, tout ça.»

Wanda tint l'assiette des deux mains, et Natasha réalisa alors que les trois autres gars les regardaient, que Vision était dans l'entrée avec un sourire très humain sur son visage. Son cœur s'accéléra mais elle refusa de les regarder, de regarder quiconque sauf Wanda. Pas quand elle avait une telle expression affective qui était braquée droit sur Natasha.

Natasha eut une respiration rapide quand Wanda se pencha et pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre sa joue, les gardant quelques secondes avant de s'enlever, soutenant encore le regard de Natasha.

«Merci.»

Rhodey et Sam explosèrent en sifflements et acclamations, et Wanda souri vers sa tarte avant de se tourner et de marcher jusqu'à eux, s'asseyant à côté de Steve où c'était relativement sauf.

«Maintenant que ta petite amie a eu la meilleure part, on peut en avoir?» Rhodey bougea les sourcils en se levant, et Natasha passa des yeux remplis d'étoiles à ceux d'affaires en une seconde.

«Qui a dit que c'était pour vous les gars? Peut être que tout est pour elle.»

«Nat,» geignit Steve, ne se levant pas de la table jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui dit de se lever, mais il est définitivement en train de faire la moue là bas. Natasha soupira.

«Allez, bandes de grands bébés.» Elle se pencha sur leur chemin alors que les trois se jetèrent sur la pauvre tarte, et elle s'assit à côté de Wanda là où Steve était, la regarda couper le bout de la tarte avec sa fourchette. «Mets un peu de crème glacée avec. Crois moi.»

Wanda fit ce qu'elle dit et elle hésita pendant une seconde avant de glisser la fourchette dans sa bouche, ses yeux s'écartant impossiblement à Natasha en même temps qu'elle la retira.

«Wow,» marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle mâcha et avala. Elle les rouvrit et fixa juste Natasha, sa fourchette s'enfonça déjà pour plus. «Tu as fais ça? Tout ça?»

«Ouais.» Natasha eut un rictus alors qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, les yeux sur Wanda, savourant chaque bouchée qu'elle prit. «Tu aimes ça?»

«Tu dois faire une tarte chaque semaine. De sortes différentes. Je dois toutes les essayer.» Elle parla la bouche pleine, ses lèvres rouges à cause des cerises, un peu de sucre et de croûte y pendait avant qu'elle ne se lécha les lèvres pour les nettoyer. 

«Tu devras me donner plus qu'un bisou pour une tarte chaque semaine.»

«Eh bien, merde. Maintenant je sais à quoi je vais penser ce soir.» Sam s’assit à côté de Natasha et mangea immédiatement. Natasha roula des yeux mais elle tourna son regard vers Wanda, notant la couleur sur ses joues alors qu'elle coupa sa tarte.

«Dites moi, quel goût ça a la tarte?» Vision s'assit à côté de Wanda et les regarda tous manger, et Rhodey prit une profonde respiration comme s'il allait commencer un monologue.

«Imagine la meilleure baise que tu es jamais eu-»

«Rhodey, je ne pense vraiment pas que-» commença Steve.

«C'est meilleure que le sexe,» l'interrompit Sam. «Bon, la plupart du temps. C'est plus beurrée. Dure plus longtemps.»

«Pas si tu sais bien t'y prendre.» souri Natasha quand Rhodey et Steve commencèrent à lancer des piques à Sam. Wanda garda la tête baissée et continua à manger, mais elle souriait.

 

Natasha ouvrit la porte la matinée d'après, à peine éveillée et ses yeux presque fermés, donc elle glissa sur le bout de papier avant de le remarquer. Elle grogna et se pencha pour le ramasser, plissant ses yeux embués alors qu'elle le lisait.

Viens de voir dehors quand tu as fini ta course de la matinée. Porte quelque chose de confortable!

-W

P.S J'ai pris de la tarte au petit déjeuner :)

Natasha relut la note deux fois avant de retourner dans sa chambre et la poser sur sa table de nuit. Wanda est putain d'adorable même sur papier.

Elle se dépêcha de faire sa course et de prendre sa douche après, se changeant dans un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt de Slayer et sortit dans le jardin hors de prix du complexe, ses yeux cherchant aux alentours pour-

«Natasha!» Wanda était à une cour plus loin sous un arbre, un livre fermé dans une main, son sourire visible même d'ici. Natasha traversa la pelouse, le soleil chauffant sur ses cheveux légèrement humides et sur sa peau. Wanda portait une paire de short qui montrait ses cuisses douces mais raffermies et un t-shirt qui est noué au milieu de son ventre, dévoilant un morceau de peau pâle. Ses pied étaient nus, et elle avait un rictus.

«Tu aurais pu juste m'envoyer un message,» dit Natasha en guise de bonjour, son sourire authentiques et impuissants face à la joie apparente du visage de Wanda. Wanda haussa juste les épaules, ses yeux plissés à cause du soleil vers elle.

«Je suis old-fashion. Enlève tes chaussures.»

Natasha leva ses sourcils.

«Pourquoi?»

«Je vais te montrer comment monter à un arbre!»

«Et je ne peux pas porter des chaussures?» Elle s'accroupit malgré ses mots, ses doigts démêlant ses lacets.

«Ça va être bon pour toi. Sentir la pelouse et le bois sous tes pieds-»

«Avoir une écharde,» continua Natasha pour elle alors qu'elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle remua ses orteils quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe fraîchement découpée, le soleil la réchauffant aussi.

«Dit la femme qui peut enlever une balle de son corps et se recoudre sans médicament.» Wanda prit les chaussures et les chaussettes de Natasha et les bougea sur le côté avec son livre. Natasha renifla.

«Touché.»

«Allez, on y va. Tu me regardes d'abord puis tu me suis, ouais?» Wanda avait l'air d'une grande sœur à l'instant; les mains sur ses hanches et une expression sévère, s'attendant à ce que Natasha l'écoute et acquiesce. Elle hocha la tête vers Wanda, gardant son sourire collé à un coin de sa bouche.

«Oui, madame.» murmura-t-elle.

«Okay.»Wanda se tourna vers l'arbre et Natasha la regarda, ses yeux se posant sur ses fesses dans ce petit short. «D'abord, tu trouves des endroits où mettre ton pied. Il y a, hm. Des petits endroits où mettre ton pied. Des trous. Comme ça.»

Wanda fit courir sa main sur le tronc, sur une entaille sur l'arbre à la hauteur de son buste. «Et tu saisis avec tes cuisses? Utilise tes jambes, ok?»

Elle leva sa jambe et glissa son pied dans l'entaille, les muscles de sa jambe se tendant alors qu'elle se haussa, son autre pied trouva un nœud dans l'arbre et s'agrippa à la base de la branche la plus basse au dessus de sa tête.

«Soulève toi,» grinça-t-elle, haletant, sa voix tendue. Natasha ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer ses fesses même si tout Asgard tombait du ciel dans la seconde. «Tu vois?»

«Oh, ouais. Je vois.»

Wanda grogna alors qu'elle se souleva sur la branche, une qui est énorme et large et souri vers Natasha, son visage rougi d'effort.

«Tu vois? Facile!»

«Uh-huh. Tu as des pieds résistants aux échardes.» Natasha s'avança vers l'arbre et le dévisagea incertaine, prit un profonde respiration avant de mettre son pied où celui de Wanda était, copiant exactement son chemin et s'y tint fort alors qu'elle escalada jusqu'à la branche où Wanda est. La main de Wanda se plaqua contre son coude, l'attrapant pour l'aider à monter, et Natasha est tremblante au moment où elle est sauve sur la branche avec Wanda, regardant le sol plusieurs mètres en dessous.

«Tu l'as fais!» 

«Hey, j'ai pas fini. Je veux voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur je peux aller.» Natasha leva le regard vers les autres branches au dessus d'elles, hésitant une seconde avant de continuer à monter, trouvant ça plus facile maintenant que les branches étaient plus proche. Elle monta quasiment jusqu'à la cime, la sueur coulant de son visage auparavant propre, mais elle pût se lever plutôt facilement et dégagea une branche feuillue qui était devant elle.

«Oh, wow.»

Les bois continuaient dans des tas et des tas de différentes nuances de verts en dessous, et le ciel était d'un bleu surréel au dessus d'elle, le soleil battait sur le haut de sa tête et sur ses épaules, dévoilant plus de tâches de rousseur qui ne la préoccupa pas pour le moment. Elle se sentait comme elle imaginait comment Sam se sentait quand il volait avec ses ailes, ne se sentant pas elle même et puissante, comme si elle pouvait tout voir et qu'elle était cachée de tout, tout à la fois. 

C'est tellement mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait escaladé durant les années: bâtiments, poteaux, barrières, piles de corps. C'était vrai et solide et entièrement sans danger, aucune chance ici dans cette splendide journée de printemps avec Wanda l'attendant patiemment quelques branches plus bas.

Elle resta ici pour encore dix ou quinze minutes, prenant son temps à redescendre de l'arbre jusqu'à la branche où Wanda l'attendait, enjambant la branche avec son pied ballant, un petit sourire, indulgent.

«Qu'est ce que tu en penses?»

«C'est incroyable là haut,» lui dit Natasha, les muscles de ses cuisses raides après sa course et toute cette montée. Elle se recula contre le tronc de l'arbre, un genou plié, l'autre jambe se balançant, ses orteils pointant gracieusement vers le bas.

Wanda lui souri, bougeant doucement vers elle et reposa sa tête contre la cuisse de Natasha, étirant son adorable corps sur la longueur de la branche. Natasha ne pût s'empêcher de plonger sa main dans les cheveux de Wanda, les caressant qui fit soupirer Wanda et se relaxer et s'adoucir contre elle.

«C'était prévu depuis le début, n'est ce pas? Tu voulais juste que je joue avec tes cheveux.»

Wanda rigola, ses yeux se fermant, ses mains se reposant contre son ventre nu. Natasha l'observa, avec des yeux doux, essayant de son pire de ne pas penser à combien le visage de Wanda est proche de son désir entre ses jambes.

«Tu m'as dévoilé.» Wanda avait l'air endormie, comme si elle ne s'était pas reposé la nuit d'avant, comme si elle pouvait s'endormir juste ici, perchée précairement au dessus du sol. Juste parce que Natasha était là, la touchait.

«J'essaye,» dit doucement Natasha, son pouce traçant le lobe de l'oreille de Wanda. Une brise s'engouffra à travers les arbres, secouant gentiment les branches, envoyant de l'air frais sur les peaux transpirantes. Natasha ferma ses yeux, retenant un soupir et la pensée qu'elle pouvait être heureuse cachée avec Wanda n'importe où pendant un long, long moment.

 

«Lequel?» Wanda remua ses doigts vers un des petits espaces dans la cage, et rigola quand deux chatons chutèrent l'un sur l'autre en jouant avec absolument aucun égard envers Wanda ou Natasha.

Elles sont au refuge d'animaux à quelques kilomètres de la maison, et Wanda a insisté pour venir le jour après que Natasha et Steve soient revenus après une piste froide à propos de Bucky. Steve avait été renfermé tout le chemin du retour, lui a à peine parler et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Pour être honnête, elle était heureuse d'être dehors avec Wanda, de voir son sourire et sentir sa douce énergie et oublier des problèmes non résolus, au moins pendant un petit moment.

«Hmm,» songea-t-elle, s'éloignant des chatons et s'arrêtant devant une cage avec un unique chat. Le chat avait une longue fourrure noire etblanche et des yeux verts qui la regarda d'où il était niché dans un coin de la cage. Il avait l'air fatigué et en manque de compagnie, et Natasha pensa que peut être qu'elle comprenait ce sentiment que trop bien, elle aussi.

«Celui là,» dit elle finalement, mettant ses doigts à travers la cage et les bougeant pour essayer de faire lever le chat. Wanda la rejoignit en face de la cage et lâcha un rire silencieux.

«Et si ce n'est pas un chat amical?»

Natasha haussa les épaules, enlevant sa main et enfonça les deux dans les poches de son jean.

«Je ne suis pas exactement une personne amicale.»

«Je pourrais débattre sur ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.» La voix de Wanda était très proche de son oreille, sa respiration douce. Elle secoua légèrement le biceps de Natasha avant de disparaître pour trouver quelqu'un qui les laissera jouer avec le chat. Elle était seulement partie pour cinq jours, et d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant ce temps elle avait oublié l'effet que Wanda lui faisait.

Une bénévole arriva avec Wanda et ensemble ils firent chemin vers une petite aire clôturée avec un bol d'eau et du papier journal. Wanda rejoignit Natasha sur le sol, et la bénévole posa le chat dans l'espace entre elles, leur donna un sourire patient, et s'en alla.

Le chat cligna des yeux paresseusement vers Natasha et ouvrit sa bouche pour bailler avant de se mettre en boule là où il était et de fermer ses yeux. Natasha eut un rictus, les mains sur ses cuisses malgré son envie de plonger ses doigts dans la douce fourrure du chat.

«Oh s'il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas te distraire ton sommeil.»

«La dame a dit que son nom est Mr. Darcy. Qu'il est très gentil mais plus vieux et donc il dort vraiment beaucoup. Elle a dit que c'est un chat tuxedo.» Wanda se pencha et fit courir sa main sur le dos de Mr. Darcy, et Natasha fronça les sourcils, énervée avec elle même sur combien elle était soudainement jalouse d'un chat.

«Il m'a juste semblé très doux.» Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts bougeant un peu sur sa cuisse avant de s'en enlever, laissant ses doigts plonger dans l'épaisse, douce fourrure, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant gentiment sur la peau du chat alors qu'elle le caressa de sa tête presque jusqu'à sa queue. Il commença à ronronner immédiatement, et Natasha ne pût empêcher le sourire qui avait pris place sur sa bouche, le triomphe qu'elle ressentait parce que Mr. Darcy semblait l'apprécier.

«J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais une personne à chat,» dit Wanda alors qu'elle gratta en dessous du menton de Mr. Darcy, se courbant vers le bas pour qu'elle puisse lui faire de petits bruits. Natasha massa le cou du chat, souriant encore plus mais garda ses yeux baissés.

«Je suis une personne à moi,» elle la corrigea en même temps qu'elle donna des grattements de chaque côté de la bouche de Mr. Darcy. Le chat se réveilla finalement et cligna des yeux vers elle, attendant quelques secondes où il sembla considérer une décision avant de grimper directement sur les genoux de Natasha sans autre forme de cérémonie, se mettant en boule et se rendormant.

Natasha renifla et Wanda rigola à pleine voix, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient pressés contre ceux de Natasha, sa main bougeant pour caresser Mr. Darcy, la chose entière était tellement intime et familière que Natasha ne pût empêcher la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

«Tu sais, il y a tellement de blagues de chattes que je pourrais faire en ce moment. Tu devrais être reconnaissante que je sache me retenir.»

«Oh, oui, merci. Je détesterais que l'image que j'ai de toi soit ruinée.» Wanda mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda Natasha à travers ses cils, comme si peut être elle putain de suppliait d'être embrasser, et que personne ne pouvait bien le faire sauf Natasha.

«On devrait l'adopter,» dit soudainement Wanda, ses yeux agrandis. Natasha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de passer de embrasse la embrasse la embrasse la à l'union lesbienne complète avec l'adoption d'un chat.

«Hein?»

«Tiffany a dit qu'il sera tué dans trois jours s'il n'est pas adopté. On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, Natasha. Regarde le.» Wanda attrapa Mr. Darcy, le tenant en l'air pour que Natasha puisse le voir. Il cligna paresseusement des yeux, réussissant quand même à bailler alors qu'il était tenu en l'air pour une inspection. Natasha est indéniablement charmée.

«Mais... on ne peut pas avoir de chat aux Quartiers des Avengers. Steve me tuera. Il ne voudra jamais-»

«Appelle le!»

«Euh, non.»

«Juste appelle le!»

«Il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment-»

Wanda reposa Mr. Darcy sur les genoux de Natasha et sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche. Elle tapota sur plusieurs boutons avant de placer son téléphone sur son oreille.

«Steve? C'est Wanda. Oui, je me demandais quelque chose.» Elle fit une pause, levant ses yeux vers Natasha et lui donnant un clin d’œil. «Natasha et moi on est ici au refuge pour animaux, et il y a ce chat qui est juste trop, trop doux, et-»

Elle fit une pause abruptement, probablement parce que Steve l'a interrompu, et Natasha prit une profonde respiration qu'elle laissa partir dans un soupir. Pas moyen. Il n'y avait aucun moyen-

«Oui, mais je sais que tu aimes les chats. Tu me l'a dit. Tu te rappelles l'histoire que tu m'as dites à propos du chat que toi et Bucky aviez? Et tu le nourrissait de thon? Et il avait les yeux verts? Le chat ici -son nom est Mr. Darcy- il a les yeux verts, aussi. Et il aime les caresses. Il est endormi sur Natasha en ce moment.»

Elle est silencieuse à nouveau, un main sur le téléphone et l'autre caressant de manière absente Mr. Darcy jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit soudainement, un sourire envahissant son visage.

«Merci, Steve! Je- oui. Oui, on l’amènera au vétérinaire, évidemment. … Je le promets! Très bien, très bien, on se voit bientôt. Bye!»

Wanda raccrocha le téléphone et sautilla un peu sur place, faisant tinter ses bijoux.

«Il a dit oui!»

Natasha arqua un sourcil, souriant à combien elle a su gérer Steve.

«J'ai remarqué. Tu sais, ma liste a dit caresser un chat, pas adopter un chat.»

«Tu vas adorer! Je reviens. Je vais faire signer les papiers à Tiffany.» Elle un bisou sur la tête de Mr. Darcy et enjamba la barrière et courra pratiquement jusqu'à l'avant du bâtiment. Natasha soupira et secoua la tête, atteignant sa poche pour envoyer un message à Tony et lui ordonner de faire un don au refuge.

Cette nuit, Natasha se trouva avec Wanda endormie à ses côtés , sa joue sur l'épaule de Natasha. Mr. Darcy étaitéé en boule sur son ventre, une petite fournaise de poils, et le chat combiné avec la chaleur de Wanda assura que Natasha restera au lit jusqu'au matin.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait voulue depuis très longtemps.

 

Elles tombèrent dans un rythme de normalité sans listes pour les faire dialoguer, le temps passé à faire le déjeuner dans la cuisine or s'entraîner dans le gymnase ou courir cinq kilomètres le matin ou jouer avec Mr. Darcy dans la salle principale, Steve les regardait avec l'expression la plus triste, la plus lointaine sur son visage mais ne participa pas. Quelques fois Wanda ne voulait pas parler mais voulait Natasha près d'elle, et Natasha avait appris à la lire: le changement dans sa posture, la tournure de sa bouche, l'incapacité à faire un contact visuel. Pendant ces journées, ces soirées, Natasha s'installait au côté de Wanda peu importe où elle était, s'engouffrant à ses côtés avec son propre livre ou son iPad ou ses écouteurs, Mr. Darcy sur ses cuisses le plus souvent possible, et elles restèrent comme ça. Existant l'une près de l'autre. C'est un étrange sentiment de réconfort, un confort que Natasha n'avait jamais attendue de n'importe quelle personne. Un sentiment qui en est presque venu à dépendre de Wanda. C'était tellement bon que ça prenait de véritables efforts de ne pas le combattre, de ne pas avoir peur de la vulnérabilité qui venait inévitablement avec. 

Deux semaines après que Mr. Dracy ait rejoint la famille Avengers, Natasha trouva Wanda dans la bibliothèque, son dos contre la fenêtre où la pluie tombait doucement à l'extérieur, son front se reposant doucement contre une étagère à livres. Elle ne tenait rien, ne lisait rien, ne bougeait pas. Natasha la regarda pendant un long moment, pensant que peut être elle s'était endormie en méditant ou quelque chose. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle vit des larmes tomber des yeux fermés de Wanda et atterrir silencieusement sur ses pieds nus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pur dire quelque chose, mais Wanda la dépassa.

«Est ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs?»

Natasha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, retenant sa réponse immédiate et se rappelant à qui elle parlait, pourquoi Wanda poserait une telle question. Elle se posa sur le tapis Persan près de Wanda et s'appuya contre une armoire, relevant ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse les entourer de ses bras. Elle fixa le plafond, sur le ciel réconfortant au dessus où la pluie glissait en des sillons hypnotisant. Elle se demanda où était Mr. Darcy, s'il dormait avec Steve encore.

«Je ne sais pas,» elle offrit finalement, sa voix râpeuse. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un aujourd'hui. «Je ne suis pas sûre si je crois aux âmes, alors la possibilité des âmes sœurs est … un peu derrière moi.»

«Les âmes sont vraies,» dit doucement Wanda mais avec une conviction absolue, ne laissant pas de place pour le débat et donc Natasha l'accepta juste, baissant ses yeux vers le corps recroquevillé de Wanda et écouta. «Les âmes sont des énergies. On a tous une énergie différente. Comme... comme des couleurs. Et aucune âme n'a la même couleur. Aucune énergie n'est exactement la même. Sauf dans de très, très rares cas.»

Les doigts de Natasha s'entortilla, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume.

«Comme les âmes sœurs?»

Wanda acquiesça, le premier mouvement que Natasha a vu d'elle, mais elle ne se releva pas. «Des âmes jumelles, est une façon plus correct de la dire. Une âme partagée. Comme une énergie partagée, une couleur partagée.»

«Des âmes jumelles,» répéta Natasha, ses yeux tombant sur les courbes gracieuses du cou de Wanda jusqu'à la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle est comme une sculpture assise là, une gravée pour représentée parfaitement la perte et le désespoir. «Est ce que.. Est ce que Pietro et toi partagiez une même couleur?»

Seulement une des épaules de Wanda se haussa, le mouvement si faible, si vulnérable que ça peina Natasha.

«Certains jours je pense. C'est tellement plus facile pour moi de sentir les énergies des autres, les couleurs. Moi même, pas tellement. Et je n'en serais jamais sûre.»

«Je pense que tu sais,» dit doucement Natasha, s'approchant de Wanda, s'appuyant sur la même étagère que Wanda fait face, assez près pour la toucher mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Wanda, peut sentir quelque chose de si près de ce que Wanda parlait, la chose des énergies, mais c'est au dessus de la compréhension de Natasha, elle n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Un peu comme Wanda elle même, vraiment. «Je pense que tu le sais.»

«Et alors si je le sais?» Wanda se releva enfin, se voûtant alors qu'elle tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux, le vert à l’intérieur si vivant, douloureusement brillant de larmes et entourés de cils encrés et mouillés. Natasha se demanda depuis combien de temps elle pleurait. «Qu'est ce que je ferais avec ça? Avec le fait que je sache que la moitié de mon âme est morte?»

«Et si ce n'était pas comme ça?» Elle chercha les yeux de Wanda et se sentit brave dans ses mots, dans ses sentiments. C'était rare pour elle de se sentir brave de une de ces choses; sa confiance se reposait sur des actions, en silence, dans l'ordre. Les mots et les sentiments sont compliqués, désordonnés. Elle avait besoin du désordre de Wanda. «Et si tu as... juste absorbé son énergie après qu'il soit mort? Et s'il était toujours avec toi?»

«Tu crois vraiment ça?» Ça rendait cynique, à la limite du sarcastique, mais il y avait un supplice sur le visage de Wanda qui demanda à Natasha de répondre, d'être honnête. Natasha garda ses yeux et son propre visage ouvert à Wanda pour qu'elle puisse le lire. C'était terrifiant.

«Je crois qu'en aucune façon je parle à la moitié d'une âme maintenant. En aucune façon tu es la moitié de n'importe quoi.» La peur la traversa, et elle avait l'impression de tomber. Comme une électrocution. Comme embrasser en ayant des sentiments. «Quand je te regarde, je vois tout.»

Wanda sourit, un petit caprice de sa jolie bouche. Le cynisme se transforma en curiosité.

«Tout? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tout?»

«Juste.» Natasha fit une pause, lécha ses lèvres. Son cœur battait. « J'ai du mal à croire en quelque chose à moins que je le vois. Même si c'est un bifrost qui amène un dieu au marteau dans un désert. Mon esprit est trop pratique pour juste croire en quelque chose. Je le blâme sur le fait d'être Russe, je pense.»

Wanda eut un rictus.

«Je comprends ça.»

«Bien.» Natasha prit une profonde respiration, virant son regard des yeux de Wanda qui voyait tout vers la pluie dehors. C'était plus facile de parler maintenant. «Bien, depuis que je t'ai rencontré... Je veux dire, juste en te regardant, tu es une fille normale. Une fille belle, éblouissante, mais une fille.» Elle lança un regard pour trouver les yeux brillants de Wanda, sa bouche formant un sourire démesuré. Elle détourna encore le regard.

«Mais il y a tout ça qui se passe à l'intérieur. Tous ces pouvoirs inconnu à l'intérieur de toi, dans tes mains. Dans ton esprit. Et c'est … là, que tu le vois ou non. C'est ici en ce moment même, même si tu portes un t-shirt des Yankees de New York et pas de chaussures.»

«Je l'ai trouvé dans mon linge,» murmura Wanda, regardant son t-shirt.

«Ce que je veux dire,» Natasha se força à dire, «quand je te regardes, je dois croire en tout. Ou... la possibilité de tout. Parce que tu contiens tout ça en toi. Et c'est … c'est de la vraie magie.»

Wanda se souleva puis, ses mains trouvant celles de Natasha sur sa cuisse, ses doigts s’emmêlant au dessus des phalanges et s'enlaçant finalement. Elle tourna sa paume pour qu'elles soient alignés, le pouce de Wanda caressant le dos de la main de Natasha. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa gratitude dans ce geste, et ça complétait tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Wanda. Elle se sentait plus calme.

«Enfin bref,» dit doucement Natasha après un long moment à juste se toucher, le son de la pluie au dessus de leur tête et autour d'elles, et la respiration douce de Wanda, «Je suis juste venue pour te dire que je pars en mission dans la matinée avec Sam. Mr. Darcy sera sous ta protection jusqu'à nouvel ordre.»

Elle garda sa voix claire, fit courir ses ongles courts vers l'intérieur des doigts puissants et insondables de Wanda, mais le visage de Wanda est couvert, ses yeux baissés, sa bouche formant une moue.

«Tu pars encore?»

«Seulement pour quelques jours,» elle répondit, mais à peine avait elle dit ça, elle savait qu'elle pourrait mentir. Çà faisait partie des missions, surtout celles où ils cherchaient Bucky: ça pouvait prendre trois jours, comme ça pouvait prendre un mois. Dernièrement, ça dépendait juste de combien de temps ça prenait avant qu'ils n'aient plus de piste.

L'expression de Wanda ne changea pas, et elle ne leva pas le regard, se retira de toutes les manières excepté là où leurs mains se touchaient, son épaule étroite se leva dans un petit haussement.

«Si tu dois y aller, tu dois y aller.» Son vernis à ongles était d'un rouge si foncé qu'on aurait dit du noir, comme du sang séché, et il était presque complètement parti. Elle secoua la main de Natasha avant de la lâcher. «Merci de me l'avoir dit.» 

«Bien sûre.» Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air gênée parce qu'elle était gênée, et sa pause était un silence bredouille pour trouver autre chose à dire, en se demandant ce que Wanda voulait qu'elle dise d'autre. Les femmes sont tellement plus complexes que les hommes, plus joliment. C'est pourquoi Natasha se laissa tant aller avec elles, quand elle se le permettait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle comprenait très bien les femmes, du tout. 

Elle se leva aussi gracieusement qu'elle y arrivait, regardant vers le haut du crâne foncé de Wanda pendant quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce, n'osant pas regarder les formes de cette fille qui occupera chacune des pensées que Natasha va avoir une fois qu'elle sera partie.

 

Elle était à peine en train de s'endormir quand elle entendit la poignée de la porte se tourner doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrit dans le noir, sa respiration coupée alors qu'elle écouta la porte s'ouvrir centimètre par centimètre. Sa main sous le coussin se serra pour agripper son pistolet, et seulement la plus petite odeur du parfum de Wanda la fit se relaxer, ses doigts relâchant la gâchette. Elle se tourna dans son lit pour allumer la lampe, pour éclairer la pièce d'une douce lumière, et elle était là.

«Désolée,» Wanda soupira, ayant vraiment l'air désolée. Elle portait encore une de ses nuisettes Jersey, le tissu caressait le sol là où elle se tenait et cachait ses orteils, enlaçant les courbes généreuses de ses hanches et la rondeur de sa poitrine avant de descendre en V. Les sangles de la nuisette sont fines, et le tissu ce soir est rouge; rouge comme le sang, rouge comme le rouge à lèvres préféré de Natasha, rouge comme les pulsations de désir entre ses jambes alors qu'elle observait cette fille. Wanda frotta ses bras nus, baissant sa tête peu certaine, ses cheveux glissant en de douces vagues autour de son visage et chatouillant ses épaules.

«Viens là,» Natasha murmura, gardant ses yeux sur elle et regarda Wanda avancer jusqu'au lit après avoir refermé la porte. Elle éteignit la lumière quand Wanda grimpa sur le matelas et se mit sous les couvertures à ses côtés, se mettant à son endroit habituel près du mur. Elles se décalèrent et se mirent ensembles: Wanda faisant face au mur, coincé entre ça et Natasha où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, et Natasha pressé contre son dos, se mettant aussi proche qu'elle l'osait.

Wanda soupira après un long moment, ayant l'air de se relaxer, tout d'un coup, la courbe chaude de ses fesses se blottit contre la chatte de Natasha. Elle resta immobile, laissant Wanda faire ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle s'endorme, ses yeux toujours ouverts, fixant la ligne floue de la nuque de Wanda, se demandant si elle comprenait ce qu'elle faisait à Natasha. Si elle pouvait se rendre compte de combien elle était proche de-

«Natasha?» Son nom sonnait toujours tellement agréable, tellement pure quand il sortait de la bouche de Wanda.

«Mm?»

«Est ce que je te manques? Quand tu t'en vas?''

Natasha ne soupira pas. Elle prit une profonde, lente respiration et laissa ses yeux se fermer, laissa l'odeur du parfum de Wanda remplir ses narines alors qu'elle considéra ses options. Elle vivait prudemment dans des demi-vérités, et c'était dans son instinct d'en donner une à Wanda maintenant.

«La maison me manque toujours quand je pars. Je suis trop gâtée maintenant, je pense.»

«Oui, mais, je veux dire» Wanda fit une pause, semblait bloquer sur certains mots, se débattre avec eux. Natasha garda ses mains sur elle, ses yeux fermés, et écouta. «Est ce que je te manques? Moi en particulier?»

Natasha se décala minutieusement, son nez s'enfonçant dans les cheveux de Wanda, sa poitrine se pressant sur son dos à travers le fin débardeur blanc pour hommes, les boutons de son short boxer s'accrochant sur la douce nuisette jersey de Wanda.

«Qu'est ce qui pourrait me manquer chez toi?» Sa voix était sombre et basse, sortant dans un souffle chaud des cheveux de Wanda. Elles sont tellement proches maintenant que Natasha peut sentir tout le corps de Wanda d'un bout à l'autre. «Dis moi.»

«Comment je garde ton lit chaud,» Wanda commença, un sourire dans sa voix. Natasha eut un rictus. «Comment je connais toutes les nourritures étranges que tu aimes de la maison. Comment Mr. Darcy miaule quand je chante la chanson de la théière. Mon sourire-»

«Tu as en effet un très beau sourire,» Natasha objecta.

«Ne vais-je pas te manquer, Nat?» Sa voix était presque triste, mais il y avait de l'espoir, aussi, comme si elle savait combien Natasha était loin pour elle. Natasha laissa finalement sortir le soupir qu'elle retenait, sa main bougea de sa propre hanche sur celle de Wanda, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair, son index se pressant sur le bord de sa hanche à travers le tissu en soie.

«Tu vas me manquer,» elle murmura à l'oreille de Wanda, son autre main remontant pour caresser l'arrière du crâne de Wanda, dénudant son cou pour que Natasha puisse glisser ses lèvres tout le long de la peau douce, pâle, ne les laissant pas l'embrasser, juste la frôler. Soie contre soie. «Crois moi, tu vas me manquer.»

La main de Wanda se ferma contre la sienne qui pendait sur sa hanche, et elle déplaça la main de Natasha sur son ventre, la pressant avant de la relâcher. Elle s'arqua au toucher des doigts de Natasha, son ventre se raffermit le plus doucement possible sous sa paume. Natasha enfonça son nez derrière l'oreille de Wanda, respirant l'odeur grandissante de l'excitation à travers sa peau mixée avec le sel et la terre du parfum de Wanda, la combinaison rendit presque Natasha étourdie avec son envie.

«Montre moi combien je vais te manquer.» Wanda avait l'air hors d'haleine, sa peau chaude du toucher maintenant. «Touche moi, combien je vais te manquer.»

«Je ne suis pas forte à être délicate,» prévint Natasha doucement, sa main tremblante sur l'estomac de Wanda, désespérée de la glisser plus bas, d'aller entre ses douces cuisses et à l'intérieur de cette fille.

«La délicatesse n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.» Elle se pressa complètement contre Natasha, écrasant ses fesses sur elle, ses tétons se pressant durement sur le dos de Wanda. Natasha retint un grognement alors qu'elle glissa ses mains vers le bas, rassemblant ce qui semblait être des kilomètres de jersey avant d'arriver à sa peau nue. Elle le releva impatiemment au dessus de ses cuisses et Wanda remua et se leva un peu pour l'aider, et quand Natasha mit finalement une main entre ses jambes, elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements.

«Oh, bébé,» murmura Natasha, ses doigts plus connaisseur et affamés que n'importe quel homme sur le corps de Wanda, glissant sur l'avant doux de son vagin, sur le doux, petit endroit de poil là. «Est ce que tu dors toujours comme ça? Sans culotte?»

Wanda ne peut qu'acquiescer, ses mots semblant être coincés dans sa gorge, son bras gauche levé pour qu'elle puisse le pousser dans les cheveux de Natasha le mieux qu'elle le pût, les doigts s'enfonçant pour la caresser, pour agripper le cuir chevelu derrière elle. Natasha gémit, long et bas et sale, glissant sa main entre la chair offerte de ces cuisses paradisiaques où elle veut y mettre sa tête, et Dieu, sa chaleur. La brûlure inimaginable de sa chatte, le feu ardent qui pulsait quand Natasha y enfonça finalement ses doigts, son petit clitoris pris au piège entre son majeure et son index, et elle sanglota quand Natasha commença à la frotter profondément et impardonnablement, oubliant n'importe quel semblant de préliminaires.

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Wanda n'était pas anglais, c'était un désordre coupé, rythmique de sokovien qui ressemblait quelques fois à du russe, et l'autre main de Natasha se traça un chemin sous le corps de Wanda pour venir à l'avant et agripper durement ses seins, tirant sur la nuisette fragile et les dénudant pour ses mains désespérées. Elle les agrippa aussi bien qu'elle pouvait mais ils étaient tellement pleins, trop gros pour le faire, la peau douce s'échappant entre ses doigts où elle étreins et malaxe, les tétons ressortant. Elle les tourna durement, pinçant les tétons terriblement durs entre ses doigts ce qui fit haleter Wanda.

Natasha frappa ses hanches contre les fesses de Wanda, faisant trembler le lit avec force alors qu'elle embrassa le long du cou transpirant, exposé de Wanda, lui soufflant des grossièretés contre son oreille.

«J'aurais aimé avoir une bite pour déchirer ta robe et pouvoir te baiser par derrière. Sûre que tu l'aimes comme ça, hein? Baisée comme une chienne, comme un trou? Hmm?»

Wanda trembla de tout son corps à présent, son joli corps contorsionné et tendu, et elle leva les jambes et s'abaissa pour enlacer ses cuisses contre elle, son vagin exposé et grand ouvert, l'odeur musquée qui atteignit le nez de Natasha la rendit folle.

Elle commença à pousser durement contre elle, trois de ses doigts enfoncés dans la chatte serrée de Wanda qui coulait de mouille, qui se serra autour d'elle tandis qu'elle fit des va et viens, le pouce travaillant furieusement sur le clitoris gonflé, glissant.

Quand Wanda vint, Natasha sentit comme une décharge électrique, comme si les pouvoirs de Wanda venait à la vie et les emporta toutes les deux. Ça l'a fait venir aussi, sans s'être touché, un éclair tremblant sur son vagin. De la mouille coulait sur sa main, et elle excita Wanda avec ça, massant pour enlever la tension à l'intérieur de sa chatte, jusqu'à ce que Wanda se détende sur elle.

Natasha fit courir ses mains mouillées sur le corps de Wanda, sur son ventre tremblant et puis ses deux mains agrippèrent ses seins, frottant et pinçant ses tétons pendant que Wanda trembla, soupirant à chaque poussées et pincements.

Elle embrassa son cou, léchant la transpiration et soufflant de l'air frais sur sa peau brûlante.

«Tu vas me manquer,» murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant son lobe d'oreille. «Et je vais travailler dur pour renter à la maison aussi vite que je peux.»

Wanda était toujours tremblante, totalement dépensée, son corps était si doux et souple dans ses bras. Natasha remit sa nuisette en place, remettant le soutien gorge sur sa poitrine et la jupe sur ses jambes. Elle replaça la couverture sur elles mais n'enleva pas ses mains du corps de Wanda, continua à caresser sa peau, embrassa son cou et son épaule jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Wanda se calme et devienne plus lente, et elle s'endormit enfin.

Natasha ne s'endormit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle ait touché chaque centimètre du corps de Wanda, les ai tracés du bout de ses doigts, juste au cas où elle n'aura plus l'occasion de le refaire.

 

Elle se leva avant l'aube le lendemain, et elle ne prit pas la peine de se doucher. Elle rencontra Sam à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, et il se tourna pour la regarder avec un rictus comme s'il les avaient entendues, ou comme s'il sentait Wanda sur elle, peut être. Elle essaya de son mieux de ne pas sourire et passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans la voiture.

«Je conduis.»

 

Ils sont partis pendant presque deux semaines, et Natasha s'est faite tirer sur la cuisse et boita légèrement quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. La blessure est recousue et sur le point de se guérir, mais ça brûlait toujours, a faisait juste assez mal pour se rappeler qu'elle l'avait.

Au moins ce n'était pas Bucky qui lui avait tiré dessus cette fois.

Sam monta à l'étage pour se doucher, et Wanda se balada dans l'enceinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son étouffé du rire de Steve et Wanda qui parla en s'exclamant depuis la salle d'entraînement. Elle eut un sourire fatiguée et se rendit jusqu'à la salle, se pencha vers l'entrée de la pièce juste à temps pour voir Wanda jeter Steve sur le praticable, et le sourire sur le visage de Steve indiqua à Natasha qu'il a complètement fait exprès.

«Mieux!» Il souri à Wanda qui est transpirante mais heureuse, et il prit sa main et la laissa l'aider.

«Est ce que tu as trouvé son point sensible?» Natasha s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et rentra dans la pièce, ses chaussures couinaient sur les tapis. Wanda et Steve se tournèrent pour la regarder, le visage de Steve s'assombrit quand il vit dans quelle état elle était, sa blessure, son absence de Bucky. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Wanda sur elle, et elle ne pouvait nier l'énergie nerveuse qui s'infiltrait sous sa peau à l'émotion qu'elle pouvait sentir autour d'elle.

«Natasha-» commença Wanda, marchant vers elle et posa une main sur son bras, mais Natasha n'a toujours pas rompue le contact visuel avec Steve. Les épaules de Steve s'affaissèrent de défaite, ses yeux si bleus et si douloureusement triste qu'ils prirent le reste de l'énergie de Natasha pour tenir son regard.

«Tu vas bien?» On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Natasha lui donna un sourire qui sortait comme une grimace, haussant ses épaules.

«Je vais vivre. Sam est à l'étage. Il te fera un résumé.» Elle hésita avant de poser sa main sur le biceps de Steve «Je suis désolée, Steve.»

«Hey, non. Merci pour tout.» Steve lui donna son sourire victorieux et un hochement de tête à la Captain America avant de s'en aller, se dirigeant vers le couloir et probablement les escaliers. Natasha se ressaisit et regarda Wanda pour la première fois en presque treize jours, et le doute qu'elle avait s'arrêta subitement en chemin.

«Tu es blessée.» Ce n'était pas une question, et les larmes dans les yeux de Wanda répondait pour elle. Natasha soupira et lui fit un sourire fatiguée, essayant de ne pas se pencher sur la main que Wanda faisait courir sur son bras et attrapa sa joue avec.

«Ça va aller. C'est arrivé il y a une semaine. Ça doit juste guérir. Je suppose que j'escaladerais pas beaucoup d'arbres prochainement.» Elle attrapa la main de Wanda sur sa joue avec la sienne, se laissant se perdre dans ses yeux qui ne les avaient pas quitté depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce.

«Je suis heureuse que tu sois à la maison,» dit Wanda doucement.

Natasha voulait lui dire que Wanda était ce qui faisait qu'elle était chez elle, qu'elle pensait à elle tout ce temps, dans chaque endroit sombre, caché qu'elle a dû gravir, pendant chaque nuit blanche. Elle le voulait tellement, mais elle sourit simplement, se penchant et embrassa le front de Wanda, juste entre ses deux yeux.

«Je vais me doucher et décompresser. Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. Demain à midi, on a un rendez vous pour se faire tatouer, okay? On va le faire.» Natasha leva un sourcil, eut un rictus quand les yeux de Wanda s'ouvrirent en grand.

«O-Okay. Oui, oui c'est sur notre liste.» La main de Wanda s'enleva d'elle, et Natasha fit un pas vers la porte.

«Et tu vas conduire.»

Wanda ne fit que la fixer, sa jolie bouche ouverte. Natasha sourit.

«Nat, attends.» Wanda traversa les tapis pour aller vers elle, ses deux mains attrapant les siennes. Natasha pouvait sentir une douce énergie contre ses paumes, et elle regarda vers Wanda, alarmée.

«Qu'est ce que tu-»

«Chht. Tu es blessée. Je veux t'aider.» Wanda ferma ses yeux, sa prise sur la main de Natasha est ferme. Natasha la regarda alors qu'un étrange sentiment la traversa, tellement similaire à ce qu'elle avait ressenti cette nuit dans son lit, ses doigts enfouis dans Wanda, la sensation qui a forcé un orgasme à Natasha sans effort. Ça voyagea jusqu'à sa cuisse où elle a été blessée, et ça l'entoure d'une douce chaleur. La douleur s'arrêta presque immédiatement, tellement que Natasha pouvait à peine rester sur ses pieds devant tellement de soulagement. Elle rigola dans un soupir, et Wanda ouvrit ses yeux, leurs yeux verts se rencontraient. Wanda lui sourit.

«Comment tu as fait ça?»

«Reposes toi.» Wanda embrassa le coin de sa bouche, et Natasha frissonna quand même ça chatouillait. «Tu peux m'envoyer un message plus tard si tu veux de la nourriture. Rhodey et moi on fait le repas. Je lui montre comment faire des pelmeni. Il en a jamais entendu parler!»

Natasha sourit, tenant toujours les mains de Wanda, et elles étaient tellement proches que leurs poitrines se touchaient doucement.

«Appelle ça des pierogi. Il connaît ce mot.»

Elles cherchaient les yeux de l'autre pendant un autre long moment dans lequel Natasha pourrait jurer que Wanda pouvait lire son esprit, qu'elle en extrait toute la tendresse et l'affection que Natasha ressent silencieusement pour elle parce que tout semblait s'adoucir entre elles. Elle semblait se faire comprendre.

«Bonne nuit,» soupira Wanda.

Le visage de Natasha se réchauffa, et elle baissa son regard en hochant la tête, regardant ses yeux une dernière fois avant de partir. Il n'y a quasiment aucune douleur dans son corps, les courbatures et la douleur sont parties, la laissant détendue et fatiguée et contente. Elle ne sait pas à quel point c'est magique ou si c'est simplement le fait d'être près de Wanda à nouveau.

Mais peut être que c'était la même chose.

 

The Hand of Fate était à Ithaca, et la météo était chaude et claire quand elles descendirent de la moto de Natasha et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles sortirent un morceau de papier de leur poche arrière, les tendit à l'artiste, un italien New Yorkais qui se faisait appeler Lefty, le regardaient disparaître à l'arrière du magasin pour dessiner les tatouages.

Natasha se plaça à côté de Wanda sur le banc dans l'entrée, et elles sont silencieuses alors qu'elles observaient le magasin, étudiant tous les croquis et les stickers des magasins de tatouages tout autour du monde.

«Qu'est ce que le tien dit?» Natasha regarda Wanda, silencieusement amoureuse avec son émerveillement enfantin qu'elle avait quand elle regardait le monde, qui l'a faisait tenir bon en dépit de tout. Wanda fit son sourire de petite fille à Natasha, la lumière du soleil à l'extérieur scintillait entre elles.

«Tu verras.»

 

Wanda portait un débardeur, et quand elle s'étira sur le siège avec ses bras levés, elle était immédiatement prête pour l'aiguille. Natasha s'enfonça dans un siège près du sien, assez loin de Lefty qui était perché au dessus de la tête de Wanda pour qu'elle ne le dérange pas mais assez proche pour la toucher. Et elle s'étira, enroulait son index et le fit courir sur l'intérieur du bras doux de Wanda, lui faisant avoir la chair de poule et la faisant frissonner.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais?» Sa voix était basse pour s'accorder avec ses paupières lourdes quand elle sourit à Natasha. Elle s'allongea, sa posture soigneusement parfaite, son visage tombant dans un doux sourire alors qu'elle chercha les yeux de Wanda.

«Dis au revoir à cette peau.» Elle sortit son téléphone et prit une photo de Wanda, allongée et adorable sur ce siège, attrapant le mystère de son sourire et la couleur de la luxure dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle regardait directement l'objectif, une si bonne fille pour Natasha.

Lefty rasa la peau déjà douce juste au dessus de l'aisselle de Wanda à l'intérieur de son biceps et plaça doucement a papier à pochoir après avoir humidifier la peau, le retira lentement pour révéler les mots du futur tatouage de Wanda que Natasha voit pour la première fois:

it was my destiny to love and say goodbye

Elle fixa les mots pendant un long, silencieux moment, les laissant briser son cœur comme ils devaient, et il y a du respect dans son expression quand elle rencontra les yeux de Wanda à nouveau. Elle est surprise par les larmes qui s'y forment, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher, ses genoux pratiquement pressés sur la courbe de la hanche de Wanda.

«Magnifique fille,» elle soupira, lui donnant un doux sourire juste quand Lefty remplissait le pistolet à tatouage, le murmure de la machine rompant le silence. Natasha posa sa main sur le ventre de Wanda où un morceau de peau est à peine visible entre son tricot et le haut de son jean, et son pouce caressa cette douceur paradisiaque pendant que Wanda se tendait à la douleur soudaine et invasive de l'aiguille sur sa peau.

Natasha regarda Wanda fermer les yeux et prendre une respiration profonde, toutes les deux ignoraient la larme qui coulait au coin de l'oeil de Wanda et dévala rapidement son visage et se perdit dans sa cascade de cheveux.

C'était fini en moins d'une demie heure, les mots ancrés noirs sur l'impossible blancheur de la peau de Wanda, et Natasha se sentit inexplicablement émotionnelle à cette vue. Lefty resta silencieux, les laissant avoir cette étrange intimité, presque rituelle juste pour elles tandis qu'il appliquait de la pommade et laissa Wanda se lever et regarder son tatouage dans le miroir.

Natasha l'aida à se lever et marcha avec elle jusqu'au miroir, se tenant près derrière elle pendant que Wanda leva son bras et fixa les mots gravé de manière permanente sur sa peau. Elle posa son nez à côté de l'oreille de Wanda, lui envoyant un bisou intime juste derrière et lui parlant doucement juste pour Wanda.

«Est ce que tu l'aimes?»

Wanda acquiesça, ses yeux brillant de larmes à nouveau mais elle ne les laissa pas tomber, rencontra juste les yeux de Natasha dans le miroir et lui donna un sourire tremblant. Natasha s'avança pour caresser doucement sa hanche, abaissa sa bouche pour embrasser sa nuque avant de se reculer, laissant Wanda retourner à son siège pour avoir son bras habillé et couvert.

Elle était la suivante, et elle grimpa sur le siège, soulevant son t-shirt blanc presque transparent pour révéler son flanc nu, ses côtes vulnérable. Son cœur battait à l'idée d'être aussi exposée même si elle était sauve, elle était ici dans cet endroit de tous les jours et ne risquait pas de se battre avec qui que ce soit ou être blessée, et elle devait se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

«Mm,» murmura Wanda, ayant presque l'air innocente, mais Natasha leva le regard pour voir le sourire sur son visage, la façon dont ses yeux voyageait sur le corps de Natasha alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le siège derrière elle. Les petites mains magiques de Wanda attrapa le t-shirt de Natasha et le souleva juste assez pour voir le début de son soutien gorge, la coupe noire, en dentelle exposée à la vue de tout le monde. Natasha refusa de rougir, eut juste un rictus et garda ses yeux sur Wanda pendant que Lefty la prépara.

«Tu voudrais peut être enlever complètement ton t-shirt, si tu te sens à l'aise,» suggéra Lefty avec son fort accent de Brooklyn qui rappela Steve à Natasha quand il est fatigué ou ridicule. «Sinon, ça pourrait accidentellement être tâché d'encre.»

«Bien sûre,» marmonna Natasha, essayant de ne pas trop bouger pendant qu'il prépara sa peau pour le pochoir mais elle retira son t-shirt, le tendit à Wanda qui le mit sur ses cuisses, ses yeux grand et actifs maintenant alors qu'elle fixa la poitrine douce et ferme de Natasha dans son soutien gorge. Natasha ferma ses yeux, lécha ses lèvres, et s'étira et montra ses courbes et laissant sa poitrine se resserrer, rendant sa poitrine déjà grosse encore plus évidente.

Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se montrer comme ça, pas pour le simple plaisir d'être vue et appréciée, pas pour des raisons qui n'impliquait pas le travail, la survie. La main de Wanda vint se reposer sur la hanche nue de Natasha, l'os pressée contre son ventre, et une délicieuse pulsion de plaisir qui venait de Wanda la traversa, la faisant presque gémir mais elle s'en empêcha.

Des mots vint envahir son esprit, de la voix incroyablement douce et attentionnée de Wanda: je ne crois pas que tu comprennes à quel point tu es belle.

La machine à tatouage commença, et pendant un instant avant que la douleur ne s'insinua dans sa peau toujours délicate, et ça lava complètement, tellement aiguë que c'était comme du plaisir, ces deux choses malignes, qui était devenue presque indiscernable dans sa vie compliquée. Elle prit une profonde respiration et expira doucement, s'en remettant, se concentrant sur rien excepté la brûlure aiguë de la seringue et le feu familier et constant de la main de Wanda sur son corps, les mots se gravant doucement sur sa peau dérivant dans son esprit comme dans un rêve: Ври, да помни. 

Lie, but remember.

 

Natasha utilisa les deux semaines que prenait les tatouages pour guérir pour apprendre à Wanda à conduire, et elle arrêta même d'agripper la porte et fermer ses yeux à chaque fois que Wanda rentrait dans la circulation.

Le quatorzième jour, presque à l'heure même, Wanda entra dans la salle commune où Natasha était penchée sur un plan d'un bâtiment qui était une base d'Hydra à Burgas avec Sam et Steve, un petit sac de shopping noir dans une main et les clés de Natasha dans l'autre.

Ils levèrent tous les trois le regard, et Natasha, l'espionne infaillible, remarqua le regard entendu que Sam et Steve s'échangèrent avant de baisser le regard et continuer à parler à voix basse. Wanda a un regard machiavélique, et ses pieds s'agitèrent d'excitation ce qui était à la fois adorable et sexy.

«Hey, chaton,» hasarda Natasha, ignorant la façon dont Steve se pencha vers le bas. «Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

«Ça fait deux semaines,» lui rappela Wanda. «Nos tatouages sont guéris, et on peut nager maintenant!»

C'était le rappel de Wanda qui les empêchait de barrer le dernier souhait des deux listes le jour même où elles s'étaient tatouées. Elle avait largement lue sur la guérison des tatouages, et elle a été très catégorique sur le fait de garder leur tatouage loin de la piscine. Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, lâcha son stylo et se tourna vers elle, laissant ses yeux courir plaisamment sur le corps de Wanda dans son pull et leggings. Elles n'avaient rien fait depuis cette délicieuse nuit il y a plus d'un mois, rien à part des baisers volés sur la peau nue et des blottissements intenses à toute heure du jour et de la nuit qui laissa Natasha presque violente de luxure. Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait ça putain.

«Nager n'était pas sur ma liste,» elle rappela à Wanda, sa voix joueuse et aussi suggestive qu'elle pouvait se le permettre devant les deux idiots à sa gauche. Elle pouvait les sentir écouter.

«Eh bien oui, mais,» dit doucement Wanda, abaissant ses yeux, sa lève inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Ses joues sont roses quand elle rencontra les yeux de Natasha à nouveau, et aucune des deux ne pouvait dire ce qu'elles pensaient. Elle souleva le petit sac dans sa main. «J'ai un maillot de bain. Mon tout premier. Est ce que tu veux nager avec moi ce soir?»

«Comme si je pouvais dire non à ce visage.» Elle eut un rictus à la timidité soudaine de Wanda, se forant à rester assise, à ne pas se lever et mettre sa main dans le legging séduisant de Wanda et la baiser contre le mur. Elle a presque atteint sa limite de patience. Quelqu'un doit donner. «Dis moi juste quand.»

«Minuit.» Les yeux de Wanda brûlaient sur Natasha comme une promesse. Natasha acquiesça, ne clignant même pas alors qu'elle la fixa, et elles sont si intensément calmes pendant si longtemps que Sam s'éclaira la gorge dans le silence, leur rappelant qu'elles ne sont pas seules.

«Je serais là.» Leur regard ne se détourna pas pendant un autre très long moment, mais Wanda hocha finalement la tête, son visage rougi. Elle quitta la pièce, et Natasha prit une profonde respiration avant de retourner travailler, se refusant de regarder aucun des deux.

«Attention: sexe lesbien bruyant, super-héroïque prévu dans la piscine à 00:00. Il est recommandé de porter des bouchons à oreilles pour dormir-»

Natasha frappa fort Sam dans le bras, et son jappement et gémissement envers Steve est seulement un peu satisfaisant. Son téléphone vibra sur la table. Un message de Wanda s'éclaira sur l'écran.

J'ai un bikini rouge. J'ai hâte que tu le vois x 

«tu vas l'avoir, Naaat,» chantonna Steve, la poussant avec son coude, et Natasha ne répliqua pas parce que c'était Steve et qu'elle savait qu'il était en quelque sorte sérieux, même dans la taquinerie. Son visage redevint sérieux et éclairci sa gorge, ramassant son stylo.

«Donc, il y a probablement une entrée cachée quelque part par là, comme cette base à Belgrade...»

 

Les cigales sont silencieuses mais présentes en cette chaude nuit de printemps alors que Natasha ferma la porte derrière elle silencieusement à exactement minuit. Elle portait une robe en soie noire qui glissa sur sa peau nue en dessous, et elle traça son chemin travers le patio vers la piscine creusée que Tony a construite. Ça ressemblait à un lagon dans un endroit caché, tropical, complété avec des plantes étouffantes et une cascade qui coula tranquillement dans la piscine chauffée dans un coin reculé.

Wanda était là, ses cheveux plus sombres que la nuit et tombant dans son dos où elle se tenait comme une déesse à côté de l'eau, son visage relevé pour observer la lumière de la lune quasi pleine et les interminables étoiles au dessus d'elle. Natasha s'arrêta près de l'eau, la regardant pendant ce moment volé, se demandant comment ça se fait qu'elle, une mortelle faible, une créature de la terre avec ses pieds plantés fermement et désespéramment sur le sol, en est venue à tomber amoureuse d'une fille aussi magique.

Elle marcha autour de la piscine et s'avança derrière Wanda, se pressant chaudement contre son corps, laissant sa poitrine s'enfoncer dans son dos, les courbes des fesses de Wanda convenant sur son ventre. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment Wanda a été averti de sa présence, elle savait seulement qu'il y avait des morceaux de soie et un petit bikini qui séparait leurs corps physiques et absolument rien qui séparait leurs fantômes.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Wanda, se reposant sur les courbes de ses hanches, ses mains jouant sur son estomac doux, tremblant. Le bikini était tellement petit qu'il n'existait pratiquement pas, les petits morceaux de tissus triangulaires étaient tenus ensembles par des fils et une prière, couvrant sa chatte et la courbure de ses fesses. Natasha caressa son estomac, faisant courir ses ongles courts sur cette peau terriblement exposée, la sensation était tellement douce sous ses mains. Wanda trembla, sa tête toujours reculée mais ses yeux étaient fermés à présent.

«Laisse moi voir,» soupira Natasha.

Elles se séparèrent pour que Wanda puisse lui faire face, regardant attentivement pendant que Natasha capturait l'instant. Le haut était étonnamment modeste mais ne pouvait cacher le fait que Wanda avait une délicieuse et massive poitrine, faisant tout sauf dépasser du haut qui était attaché autour de son cou, et le tissu était d'un tel écarlate, un contraste de couleur avec la peau pâle de Wanda pratiquement fantomatique avec les reflets de la lune. Sa taille était fine, ses hanches larges et faites pour être agrippé, et elle donna une seconde de plus à Natasha pour regarder avant de sauter dans l'eau, de l'eau éclaboussant partout sur la pelouse et les pieds nus de Natasha.  
Natasha éclata de rire.

Wanda émergea de l'eau ricanant et haletante, écartant ses cheveux de son visage pour y révéler un rictus qui éclaira la nuit, et elle se tourna droit vers Natasha, ses yeux remplis de joie.

«C'est tellement chaud! J'avais peur que ça allait être froid, mais c'est comme l'océan.» Ses bras bougeaient sur la surface pour qu'elle flotte, ses jambes battaient sous l'eau qui était éclairée et d'un turquoise vif dans l'obscurité, montrant Wanda magnifiquement pour les yeux affamés de Natasha. 

«Tu ressembles à une sirène,» lui dit Natasha, son regard s'adoucissant alors que Wanda se déplaça pour se mettre sur le dos, ses cheveux impossiblement longs et bougeant dans un vrillement magique alors qu'elle flottait, levant le regard vers le ciel étoilé éclairé. Wanda sourit à ses mots mais ne répondit pas, et Natasha s'abaissa pour s'asseoir à côté de la piscine, laissant ses pieds plonger dans la chaleur de l'eau salée, ses muscles fatigués se relaxant avec reconnaissance.

Wanda pataugea autour d'elle après un moment à nager, ses mains mouillées venant se reposer sur les genoux nus de Natasha.

«Rejoins moi,» dit Wanda, les mots bas, plein de promesse et chatoyant comme de la magie, comme les étoiles qui scintillaient à la surface de l'eau. La langue de Natasha sortit pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordre. Elle s'abaissa et détacha le nœud qui garda sa robe fermée, et la soie glissa de son corps immédiatement, tombant de ses épaules et atterrissant derrière elle sur la pelouse. Elle se pencha en arrière, sa poitrine lourde et glissante quand elle le fit, ses yeux traînant sur Wanda qui la regarda comme si elle était une prière exaucée.

«Natasha.» Un murmure, un supplice, et ses petites mains magiques remontèrent sur les cuisses nues de Natasha. Elle écarta ses jambes, souleva ses hanches pour se rapprocher du bord de la piscine. Wanda était pressée sur le rebord, écartant encore plus les jambes de Natasha, son visage tellement près de la chatte de Natasha qu'elle pouvait sentir l'accélération rapide de sa respiration humide.

Elle bougea pour placer une main sur le crâne mouillé de Wanda, et elle la guida un peu plus près pendant que des frissons envahissaient ses jambes. Wanda ferma ses yeux et pressa un baiser à l'intérieur des cuisses de Natasha, ses lèvres ne quittaient pas sa peau, se déplacèrent juste vers le prochain endroit qu'elle embrassa encore, douces, faibles pressions encore et encore qui firent battre le cœur de Natasha, qui l'a entière mais agrippa la tête de Wanda, sa gorge se resserra à chaque son qu'elle pourrait faire, essayant si fort de ne pas perdre contrôle.

La langue de Wanda bougea d'abord, léchant son vagin comme une crème glacée, et la tête de Natasha tomba sur son épaule, les pieds pressés sur le rebord de la piscine alors qu'elle écarta les jambes aussi largement qu'elle le pouvait, ses genoux levés près de son visage. Elle ne respira pas alors que Wanda la lécha, le bout de sa langue travaillant dans les replis déjà humides, faisant courir sa lèvre supérieure dessus et dessous et effleurant sur son clitoris.

«Bonne fille,» soupira chaudement Natasha, ses deux mains sur la tête de Wanda à présent, la rapprochant. «C'est ma bonne fille.»

Wanda resta dans l'eau avec sa prise sur les cuisses de Natasha, et elle l'utilisa pour rapprocher Natasha, la faisant presque s'asseoir sur son joli visage pour qu'elle puisse s'enfoncer dans sa chatte, sa vilaine-douce langue glissant juste à l'intérieur d'elle et poussant déterminément.

Natasha gémit finalement, ses jambes lâchant malgré elle et s'enroulant autour des épaules de Wanda alors qu'elle commença à chevaucher sa langue, le petit nez de Wanda logé juste en dessous de son clitoris, donnant la surface parfaite sur laquelle se frotter, pour bien le gonfler.

«Putain, c'est bon. Mmm, Wanda, tu es... putain.» Elle détestait le fait qu'elle bégayait, qu'elle parlait du tout, mais ses hanches travaillaient sur des petits accoues, la chaleur commença à s'immerger au plus profond d'elle, à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Une des mains de Wanda bougea vers le haut de son corps et agrippa un de ses seins, l'agrippa durement et délicieusement comme un adolescent, les petits doigts habiles pinça fort sur son téton, le tira ce qui fit crier Natasha, fort, s'étouffant et choquée.

C'est à cet instant quand Wanda releva sa tête et lécha sur son clitoris, le suçant dans sa bouche et le travaillant comme une bite, faisant des petits mouvements et le retraça farouchement, et Natasha y mit tout son poids, se dévoilant désespéramment alors que son orgasme brûla à l'intérieur d'elle, sa chatte coula juste une fois avant qu'elle ne sanglote, inondant le visage de Wanda avec ses fluides alors qu'elle trembla sur sa bouche.

«Ne t'arrête pas,» elle ordonna sous sa respiration, ses doigts plongés à la base du crâne de Wanda tandis qu'elle la fixa à présent, ses yeux brûlant d'une intensité brutale alors qu'elle baisa la bouche de Wanda avec son clitoris. «Suce le fort. Suce le.»

Wanda obéit parce qu'elle est bonne, une si bonne fille, ses deux mains sur les seins de Natasha, se tenait à eux comme à une ancre tandis qu'elle recommençait son succion sur le clitoris de Natasha, son menton se frottait sur la surface de son vagin, la rondeur de son menton se pressait à l'intérieur juste assez pendant que Natasha baisait son visage. Son clitoris avait l'air massif à présent, coulant douloureusement dans la bouche de Wanda, formant un orgasme encore plus fort qui semblait commencer dans les pieds de Natasha et remonta comme un feu, et quand elle vint cette fois elle se plaqua contre le sol, s'arquant et enfonça ses talons dans le dos de Wanda alors qu'elle se frotta désespéramment contre son visage, le bruit de Wanda qui la suçait devenait plus mouillé alors que Natasha lâcha encore plus de fluide.

Cette jolie langue se calma presque instinctivement, massait seulement le clitoris de Natasha tandis qu'elle s'apaisa, glissant vers le bas à travers l'épais jus que Natasha continuait de lâcher. Elle s'allongea et regarda les étoiles, son cœur battant entre ses jambes et dans ses oreilles et dans sa cage thoracique pendant que Wanda la buvait, la nettoyant, travaillant sereinement et assidûment jusqu'à ce que Natasha soit quasiment catatonique, ses jambes enroulées autour des épaules de Wanda, ses bras avachis à ses côtés.

Elle expira dans un soupir, un de ses pieds pointait avec la grâce d'une danseuse et glissa doucement de l'épaule de Wanda.

«Putain de bon Dieu,» dit-elle finalement.

Wanda se poussa du mur de la piscine et amena Natasha avec elle, l'emportant dans l'eau. Natasha y va sans rechigner, s'enleva des épaules de Wanda et s’immergea dans la douce chaleur de l'eau, laissant la nettoyer. Elle plongea pendant une minute, mouillant sa tête et se donnant une brève seconde pour savourer tout ça avant de remonter à la surface.

Elle nagea vers Wanda, tendait la main vers elle et enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps sous l'eau tandis qu'elle plaqua leurs bouches ensembles, l'embrassant pour la première fois. Wanda soupira, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour du cou de Natasha, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer.

«Ma fille,» murmura Natasha contre sa bouche essoufflée, ses mains glissant vers le bas de son petit bikini, attrapant fort ses fesses, les séparant si fort qu'elle sépara les lèvres de sa chatte en même temps. «Ma douce petite fille magique.»

«Baise moi,» respira Wanda, tétant la lèvre inférieure de Natasha. «Baise moi, Nat.»

Les mains de Natasha s'enfonça avidement, son pouce massant sur le trou du cul serré de Wanda, ses doigts poussant profondément entre ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa chatte qui coulait déjà, la texture était si différente de l'eau que Natasha grogna. Elle poussa son auriculaire et annulaire de ses mains à l'intérieur d'elle, le majeur de sa main droite les rejoignait jusqu'à la jointure.

Wanda se tordait contre elle, ses jambes battant toujours pour flotter et Natasha les amena vers la partie peu profonde de la piscine, vers la pente qui descendait dans l'eau. Elle y pressa son dos, un de ses genoux se logea entre les jambes de Wanda pour les garder là où elles étaient.

Elle regarda Wanda écarté comme ça pour elle, tous ses cheveux foncés flottant autour d'elle, brossant les bras de Natasha tandis qu'elle les mis derrière Wanda pour dénouer le nœud qui tenait son haut. Elle le tira et le laissa flotter plus loin, laissant la poitrine de Wanda nue et ferme, ses tétons pointus et durs sur la surface de l'eau.

Natasha soupira pour elle même, submergé pendant un moment par sa simple beauté, la façon dont elle était si douce et exposée et regardant Natasha comme si elle lui faisait complètement confiance, comme si elle connaissait chaque recoin sombre de l'âme de Natasha et pensa qu'elle était quand même magnifique. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Wanda, entre ses jambes qui s'écartaient si facilement pour elle, et elle l'embrassa encore, et c'était tellement doux, comme des mots, comme un secret seulement pour leurs bouches.

Elle tira sur le nœud du bas de bikini de Wanda, retira le tissu d'entre ses jambes et elles sont enfin nues l'une contre l'autre, leurs douces poitrines pressées ensemble, la petite courbe de leurs ventres, leurs cuisses chauffées glissaient tandis que Natasha réclama sa bouche. Elle glissa une main vers le bas et agrippa une des jambes de Wanda, la souleva pour qu'elle puisse enfourcher l'autre, mettant celle qu'elle tenait autour de sa taille. Elle poussa durement et emboîta leurs deux corps ensembles, les replis de leurs chattes se frottaient ensembles.

Wanda inspira, ses yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'elle fixa Natasha, comme si peut être elle n'y avait pas pensé avant, comme si c'était même possible. Natasha lui fit un rictus, écarta ses propres jambes pour qu'elle puisse enfoncer ses genoux dans la descente sur laquelle elles étaient pressées, ayant autant de force qu'elle le pouvait pour qu'elle puisse appuyer sa chatte profondément contre celle de Wanda, les petits bouts dures de leurs clitoris se frottaient tellement bien, les faisant toutes les deux gémir, tremblants l'une contre l'autre.

«Comme ça?» Natasha embrassa la mâchoire de Wanda jusqu'à sa gorge, ses mains attrapaient ses magnifiques seins pour qu'elle puisse y mettre sa bouche, suçant un téton dur à la fois pendant qu'elle commença à se frotter contre elle. Wanda hocha la tête désespéramment vite, ses yeux fermés forts, ses sourcils froncés comme si elle se concentrait. Sa jolie bouche est ouverte, et elle trembla dans l'air chaud de la nuit, la cascade d'eau derrière elles masqua heureusement la plupart des sons de leur baise du reste de la maison.

Les mains de Wanda glissèrent pour attraper les fesses de Natasha, la tirant encore profondément entre ses jambes. Elles se poussèrent et se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, cherchant l'angle parfait qui vint finalement quand Natasha se baissa pour prendre la jambe de Wanda en dessous de son genou, le soulevant juste un peu et putain, ça y est.

Elle leva sa tête de sa contemplation de la poitrine de Wanda et la regarda, leurs yeux se rencontraient dans une merveilleuse voracité. Natasha ne bougea pas ses hanches, n'osant pas perdre l'angle mais se poussa vers le bas, y mettant son poids entier avant de commencer à la baiser avidement, se frottant contre elle et ayant la friction parfaite pour les deux.

«Oui,» pleurnicha Wanda, sa prise sur les fesses de Natasha persista, son joli corps se tendit et arqua comme la courbe de la lune, sa tête rejeté en arrière. Natasha la baisa si fort que l'eau clapota autour d'elles, se renversa tellement bruyamment que s'en est presque assourdissant, et elle ne réalisa pas que le grognement qu'elle entendait venait de sa propre gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête pour s'avancer, pour enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de Wanda et la marquer sauvagement avant de murmurer, sa voix basse comme un avertissement.

«Je vais t'amener faire les magasins demain. Vais te faire choisir la plus grosse bite que tu pourras prendre et je vais l'attacher et te baiser avec. Je vais ruiner cette jolie chatte et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher.»

Wanda vint sur elle, leurs chattes collées ensembles tellement serrées que Natasha pouvait sentir sa pulsion comme un cœur alors que son orgasme la déchira. Elle pleurnicha contre l'oreille de Natasha, et Natasha la laissa finalement partir et la suivi, son troisième orgasme de la nuit tremblant entre ses jambes et trempa le corps de Wanda. Elles s'enlacèrent, leurs corps enlacés si fort que c'était difficile de respirer, leurs bouches embrassaient la peau nue, transpirante, leurs cœurs battaient ensembles entre leurs poitrines pressées.

Natasha souleva le corps de Wanda qui est lourd de bonheur, poussant ses deux jambes et embrassa sa chatte, la lécha et enleva la transpiration et le fluide salé de leurs deux corps. Elle enfonça trois doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et les frotta sur son point g jusqu'à ce qu'elle orgasme une nouvelle fois, ne s'arrêtant que quand Wanda lui supplia, ses douces cuisses tremblaient de chaque côté des mains fortes de Natasha.

Elles flottèrent dans l'eau, toujours enlacées, et Wanda rigola contre la bouche de Natasha tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses joues rondes, rougies. Natasha l'embrassa délicatement, laissant l'eau salée les nettoyer pendant qu'elle réunit l'épaisse masse des cheveux de Wanda ensemble, tout entre elles devenant silencieux. Elles mirent leurs visages dans le cou l'une de l'autre, la nuit continua autour d'elles, la lune glissa doucement à travers le ciel.

 

L'aube apparut pendant qu'elles étaient enroulées ensembles dans le lit de Natasha, du rose et du jaune pâle chuta sur les draps blancs. Wanda était endormie, son visage pressé contre la poitrine chaude de Natasha, les doigts de Natasha passa doucement à travers les cheveux de Wanda, enlevant les nœuds des mèches séchées. Elle observa la pièce avec des yeux fatigués, regardant le soleil se lever à travers les collines et entre les arbres, le monde entier silencieux pour elles, charitable pour l'instant, les laissant se sentir sauve pour exister ensemble, pour laisser leurs cœurs se montrer assez longtemps pour se trouver, s'attacher serrés et irréversiblement ensemble.

Natasha était paisible à l'intérieur, chaque respiration qu'elle prenait pleine et profonde. Peut être qu'elles l'avaient toutes les deux mérités, un amour comme ça. Peut être qu'elle méritait d'être aussi heureuse.

**Author's Note:**

> voilà voilà je-


End file.
